Gods At Play
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: Just trying out this cool idea, hope y'all like it.
1. Hero Route 1

**The Hero Route Chapter One**

_**So, this is a new fanfic idea me and Ghost made up which I'm going to try to write it out so I hope it's good. Let's do this!**_

Sleepy and Ghost are now sitting in Sleepy's house in Realm 42069, which Sleepy said, "I'm glad we are given a vacation, I was about to kill that bitch."

Ghost said, "I know she is a bitch, but you can't just go around killing gods like before the system."

Sleepy said, "The system is just nonsense the weaker gods made to gain control."

Bored came in to say, "It came!"

Sleepy said, "Oh thank the gods."

Ghost raised an eyebrow, "What came?"

Sleepy said, "We bought the new My Hero Academia Tell Tale game, we can legal be in the My Hero world and live there. You create a character which you can choose to be a student at UA, a vigilante, or a villain. The game is also multi-player."

Ghost said, "Sign me the fuck up."

They got the system set up which they started playing, Bored and Sleepy fused to make BoredandSleepy2000. They customized the characters then inserted the powers they were going to use and then they looked at the backstory edginess setting. Ghost said, "I'm putting this on the most edgy one can go."

BoredandSleepy2000 said, "I'm making it edgy as Todoroki… maybe slightly more."

The background information appeared for the characters they created, Ghost read, "Grav, no last name. Origin is unknown, he was kidnapped by All for One when he was a baby to become a nomu. He escaped All for One when he was younger when All for One left America to head back to Japan. He was bullied because of his virus quirk which in resulted he was about to commit suicide until he met Nemui. Quirks: Personalized Gravity and Cannibal Virus. Family: Unknown. Friends: Nemui Taikutsu."

BoredandSleepy2000 said, "That's edgy, well time to see mine. Nemui Taikutsu (Last then first) Origin: US, He was born from a quirk marriage between two powerful villains. Since the discovery of his quirk, he was constantly trained to the point he lost most of his sanity. One day, he became strong enough to fight and successfully escape his family. His never wanted to be a villain or a hero in that fact, he just wanted to live his life as a lone god like figure. He cares very little about his own safety because his power can go as far to erase his death and injuries. He then met Grav one day who was in the middle of committing suicide and prevented him from committing suicide which the two became friends. Family: Reality King from Japan (Father), Time Maiden from America (Mother), Twins of Fate (Older siblings). Quirk: Reality and Time. Friends: Grav."

Ghost said, "That looks right, now let's do this!"

They got on the helmets to then enter the game which they relaxed and closed their eyes.

**In The Game**

The opened their eyes to see that they were in Class 1A as new foreign exchange students who are about to introduce themselves. They are now going by their character names when they are in the world which then BoredandSleepy2000 is Nemui and Ghost is Grav.

Aizawa spoke up, in a tone that somehow conveyed that ran out of fucks to give… after running out of fucks to give, "Before we begin… we have two different students that are going to be added to our class. I would say that we should give them a warm welcome… but at this point, I'll prefer to just have you brat let loose on them for the entire period."

Nemui who is described looked like Izuku except white hair, red eyes, paler, and no freckles was also taller than Bakugo by four inches say, "Hello classmates, my name is Nemui Taikutsu."

Grav is described as a black haired, white skinned male version of Mina Ashido, completed with blue horns. He yawned before drowsily getting out, "Grav. American. No last name. Wake me, you go out the window."

With that, he went to sleep… while standing up. Nemui smiled, "Call me Nemui or Taikutsu, Grav is a good friend of mine. Great personality."

Mina asked, "What is your quirk?"

Nemui said, "Controlling Reality and Time which I call it 'Reality and Time'."

Grav suddenly began to sleep walk and got towards a wall… before 'walking' up it and onto the ceiling, stopping there and deciding to lay down to sleep on the ceiling. Momo asked, "What's his quirk?"

Nemui chuckled, "He will tell you when he wakes up, but I'm going to take a seat."

Everyone noticed they didn't have a seat for him, which he made a seat out of no where for him to sit on. Nemui then pulled out his phone to play some games on. Everyone looked at him in awe, but Bakugo looked at Grav to shout, "WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD AND TELL US YOUR QUIRK!"

Bakugo suddenly flew to the side, crashing through the window and off campus as Grav yawned while dropping from the ceiling, landing perfectly in Bakugo's seat. Grav answered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "I can control the directional gravity of anything. It's called 'Personalized Gravity'."

The class was in awe, which Nemui chuckled, "I forgot to mention don't fuck with his sleep."

Iida said, "You can't curse in this school, that is very unhero like which…"

Nemui snapped his fingers which no sound came from Iida, Iida continued his rant but no one in the room could hear him. Then when Iida finished his rant, Nemui unmuted him to chuckle, " Can you repeat that? I lost you on 'can't curse'."

Iida got upset which Izuku asked, "What did you do?"

Nemui said, "I made his voice fiction, then returned it back to nonfiction."

Grav added, "By the way… we're both delinquents, Besides, Pipelegs, I know at least ten different American heroes that curse."

Nemui said, "My favorites are Deadpool and Punisher."

Nemui made little figures of the two heroes he described and continued gaming. Grav rolled his eyes, "I'm talking about that one hero from South Park. Mysterion."

Nemui made a little figure of the hero he was describing which Nemui said, "Me and Grav are men of rich culture, don't get me wrong. All Might is cool and all, but people worshipping him like a god is a too much and overrated. I can't believe people buy pillows of the hero."

Izuku chuckled, "Yeah."

Izuku was thinking, 'I hope they don't go to my dorm room.'

Grav added, "And, if you think about it, All Might causes more collateral damage than Endeavor in terms of fighting in living areas. At least Endeavor leaves the structure still there. Mt. Lady sometimes assist in helping construction workers when a crane isn't capable of placing things on certain heights."

Everyone looked at them they were haters, but Nemui said, "But remember Endeavor has some scandals, but I like to think that Mt. Lady is more useful than she puts out. But if you think about it, the top 10 heroes have caused more damage than most villains they capture."

Most of the class was getting a little piss off by the two. Grav went on, "And that's not including the causalities that are caused by them. Let's face it: the higher you are, the more damage you're bound to do by simply not caring about the safety of others. That's why I flung that blonde into a tree."

Bakugo came back to shout, "YOU WANT A FIGHT, THEN I WILL…"

Bakugo was now tied up in steel and gagged in an instant, which Nemui chuckled, "Man, that is a loud one. I think he might be the next Endeavor… but only time will tell."

Everyone in the class was seeing that Bakugo, one of the strongest students in the class was defeated with ease. Nemui was getting angry with his game then smiled, "I guess I have to this… June 4, 1989 Tiananmen Square."

Nemui typed it in the game chat and it disconnected 10 players in the game which Denki saw it and asked, "What did you do?"

Nemui chuckled, "A gamer's secret to getting rid of Chinese players and hackers."

Grav yawned, "Listen… I'm not here to make friends. I'm just here to win."

Shoto asked, "Win?"

Nemui chuckled, "I'm here to tag along with Grav."

Izuku asked, "What are you trying to win?"

Grav grinned, "The terrible game of Life."

Nemui said, "Life is one cruel bitch."

Iida got up to say, "If you keep cursing you have to put money in the swear jar."

Nemui saw some butterflies which he grabbed them and turned them into money, he smiled, "Well here's some money."

Momo in shock, "You are going to ruin the economy by doing that!"

Nemui shrugged, "Do I really care about the economy… I mean money is if you think about it is worthless. A piece of paper with numbers and pictures on it to get stuff. I don't buy that nonsense when I can just make it."

Grav points out, "Not to mention, aren't you the one that can ruin the economy from creating anything that's needed?"

Momo said, "I'm more careful by what I create, I think what I can create that wouldn't damage the economy the most before I can create it."

Nemui chuckled, "You are bound by such things, with me…"

Nemui snapped his fingers and the money disappeared, "I can erase anything I want, which the damage I cause can be undone. So, I really care about the damage I caused. I can make my deaths fiction and make anything real as such…"

Nemui went up to Mineta to impaled him with multiple screws to kill him then in a blink of an eye, Mineta was perfectly fine. Grav began to nod off, "*yawn* And that's not including how quirks aren't everything that makes a hero… In fact, everyone here is technically aidin in the suicide rate of quirkless people."

Everyone was in shock by the comment which Nemui said, "Ooo boy, now that's a topic I didn't think you would go into in just the first…"

Nemui looked at his watch, "10 minutes into meeting our new classmates, that's a record."

Izuku slammed his hand on the desk, "I want to be a hero to bring hope and tell people that they can reach their dreams."

Nemui asked, "If a quirkless kid appeared in front of you and asked if he could be a hero like you or All Might… what would your answer be?"

Izuku said, "I would tell them that they can be a hero… even if no one believes in them."

Grav points out, "But what would be more proof? All Might saying it or an actual quirkless hero being it? For being the 'top hero school', UA literally has no records of a quirkless student attending. Besides, would you also want to bring to villains? Take Twice, for instance. According to eye witnesses, he used his quirk on himself, but his clones rebelled the 'prime' to be mentally unstable and not get a job just from his contradicting personality and speech."

Nemui said, "True, if you had a quirkless hero in traing that would be helpful."

Nemui then made a portal then asked, "You want anything from McDonald's, Grav?"

Grav answered, "Fillet o Fish."

Nemui stuck his head in the portal, "I would like a Fillet o Fish combo large and 50-piece McNugget combo… yeah the Spurs combo deal… okay…"

Nemui made American money appear in his hand and put it in the portal, he came out with the food which he handed Grav's food and he said, "Perfect!"

Aizawa looked up to ask, "Can you get me black coffee?"

Nemui reopened the portal to get Aizawa a black coffee, which Aizawa said, "Congratulations, you are now my favorite student."

Everyone looked at Aizawa in shock, which Nemui laughed, "Thank you, Aizawa-sensei."

Grav suddenly spoke up to Aizawa, taking out his own thermos from his backpack, "You're a fucking weakling."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "What do you drink?"

Nemui giggled, "You couldn't handle it, it's extremely strong."

Aizawa smirked, "Doubt."

Nemui opened his bag of food, "Ooo, they gave me a San Antonio Spurs t-shirt. I'm putting this in the closet."

Aizawa asked, "What do you drink, Grav?"

Grav grinned, "Custom grow and brewed Death Wish Coffee… with a Red Bull Energy Drink and half a cup of espressos mixed in for good measure."

Aizawa asked, "Can I try some?"

Nemui pulled out a video camera, "This is going to be funny as hell."

The students were terrified by what was going to happen next. Grav raised an eyebrow before shrugging as he took out a spare thermos from his bag, recommending, "Try following my lead on this."

Grav unscrewed the thermos… and drank the entire thing. Aizawa did exactly what he did and in seconds his pupils dilated, and he looked more awake in his entire life. Aizawa started running at great speed down the halls which Nemui laughed, "It's rewind time everybody!"

Nemui then rewind Aiazawa back to when he finished the drink and he did the action again. Nemui then started following Aizawa down the halls to see what he was going to do. Grav stretched seeming at 'normal' awake levels as he put the thermos back in the backpack, explaining casually, "Nemui does custom enchants on stuff. He can make anything jut so long as it doesn't include magic."

Mina asked, "Magic?"

Grav sighs, getting up, "Hey, Black Pony Tail, mind if I have a marker? It's to better explain Nemui's quirk."

Momo nodded and gave him a marker. Grav took the marker… before breaking it open and extracting the ink, allowing it to float in the air briefly. With a wave of his hand, it was flung at the board, the image being a stick figure in one of the divided quadrants of the board. "Nemui's quirk allows him to interact with the multiverse itself, but only in slightly different ones that include him with the same quirk. Let's say that our universe is designed as… Red X, and there's a different universe as Blue Square…"

Grav thought for moment, before sapping his fingers and pointing to the chair Nemui 'created', "The 'Blue Square' Universe had this classroom with two extra chairs. The Nemui of 'Red X' and 'Blue Square' interacted with each other having one extra chairs from 'Blue Square' be transferred to 'Red X', like handing a package from one universe to another. As for my backpack… Nemui can enchant things just so long as the universes involved are simple. The only problem is that not only Nemuis need to bargain with each other, but they also need to find a Nemui that wants what they want to offer."

Nemui came in laughing, "That's going on YouTube…"

He looked at the board, "Sorry, please continue…"

Nemui then opened a portal to pull out some Chick-Fil-A sauce for his nuggets and fries. Iida asked, "It sounds complicated, but what he needs something they can't offer?"

Grav and Nemui suddenly felt uncomfortable, before Grav admits, "Well… he goes for, what the two of us call, a 'Dead End Universe'. It's the last resort."

Nemui said, "I'm not scared of it, but I would to not use it unless we have to."

Grav explains, "The 'Dead End Universe' is a universe where all life suddenly ends on that point in time, like everything dies."

Everyone was in awe by the realm they were talking about which Momo asked, "How do it help with getting thing?"

Grav grimaced, "When I say, 'all life', that includes heroes, villains… and other worlds. This includes the ones that 'started' earlier than ours. It can be trivia, like some plans that the villains have for attacking the next day."

Nemui said, "That is basic the reality part as for the time part think of this like…"

Nemui finished his 50-piece nuggets, four large fries, and four large cokes and Dr. Peppers to say, "Think of it like a spider web, I can follow a strain of the said 'web' but one action can reroute me to another strain. I can go backwards to do another action to take me to another action to another route or I can go forward in time and choose which strains to go on. Which then we arrive in the future and I can go back the same way by choosing the same strains that got me there."

Shoto said, "Sounds mind melting and stressful."

Nemui chuckled, "It is very mind melting and stressful, I go down one wrong strain and I'm lost."

Grav asked, "Ever heard that myth about the Minotaur, the Labyrinth, and the string? Well, Nemui must remember the 'string' to navigate the 'labyrinth'."

Nemui said, "That's why I put markers on which path is right, wrong, or interesting but still wrong."

Izuku asked, "What is an example of interesting but still wrong?"

Nemui smirked, "You becoming a villain is a good example."

Everyone in shock, "WHAT?!"

Nemui shrugged, "You asked for an example and I answered your question, back me up Grav."

Grav bluntly spoke, "Izuku. To make things simple, most, if not, all those involved one of the following: All Might telling you no, you declining to a swan dive, even the villains having empathy with your status. Your analytical mind can literally find out the limits, strengths, and weaknesses with other quirk users. And if that was just from mere videos and observations…"

He trailed off, letting the implications be known. Nemui said, "There are other timelines where Todoroki is a villain, Bakugo a villain, even Iida as a villain, hell even the heroes are villains and villains are heroes."

Denki said, "That is a lot of possible, but like a spider web or labyrinth there is a center."

Everyone looked at him because it was the smartest thing he has ever said, Nemui snapped his fingers, "Your right, the center is what I call 'The Beginning' because it literally is the beginning of everything."

Grav nodded, "I haven't been there, but Nemui has."

Nemui said, "It's pretty empty but yet interesting… The Big Bang that started everything."

Everyone was interesting in it until All Might said, "TIME FOR COMBAT AND RESCUE TRAINING!"

BoredandSleepy2000 paused the game which Ghost asked, "What are you doing?"

BoredandSleepy2000 said, "I'm going to the restroom and stretch a bit."

Ghost said, "Maybe I'll stretch a bit as well."

BoredandSleepy2000 said, "We should get Hardcasekara on this and maybe a few other gods, because I'm the only the 100 gods who has this game."

Ghost asked, "Yeah, maybe we will."

BoredandSleepy said, "I'm going to have three routes, the hero, the vigilante, and the villain routes. This is going to be fun!"


	2. Hero Route Continue and Villainy

**Hero Route Continue and The Path of Villainy**

After BoredandSleepy2000 finish what he needed to do and called up Hardcasekara to come over. He said, "Hardcasekara is coming but it's going to take a while."

Ghost said, "Okay, let's finish this chapter first."

They got the head sets back on which BoredandSleepy2000 said, "We need to figure out which girl we should date."

Ghost quickly respond, "I'm getting Mina!"

SleepyandBored2000 said, "Man, your fast. I'm stuck with Midnight, Toga, and Nejire."

Ghost said, "Choose Nejire because of her personality, _assets,_ and _stamina_."

SleepyandBored2000 winked, "I know what you mean."

**In the Game**

Nemui unpaused the game which Grav was digging in his bag, "I've could've sworn it was here, somewhere…"

He leaned a bit more in… before entering and vanishing in the backpack. Everyone was freaked out by how he has vanished in the bag, which Nemui said, "Why are y'all freaking out by this?"

Shoto look at Nemui blankly, "Y'all?"

Nemui chuckled, "I maybe Japanese, but I was born in Texas, y'all mean you all."

Grav popped back out, holding a glass vial, "Got the healing potion!"

Grav grinned before handing it to All Might, "It's guaranteed to regenerated to lost organs."

Nemui chuckled, "Are you going to heal All Might back to full health just to fight him?"

Grav frowned, "God no. I want to prank the villains with incorrect information."

Nemui laughed, "That's even better!"

All Might asked, "Villains?"

Nemui said, "Yeah, my time powers allow me to see the future and so far the USJ attack is unavoidable, and they always get information from some one in UA, but it's different each time so don't ask me where the information came from."

Everyone was shocked by the information presented to them, Nezu came in to say, "I've been looking for you two, because the nature of your quirks. This USJ attack and healing potion has now has my full attention."

Grav frowned, "Before I get into this… All Might? The 'Handy Child' villain is your mentor's grandson."

All Might was in absolute shock, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

Nemui said, "What do you mean, it means what he means."

Grav stretched while taking his backpack along, idly mentioning, "Not all heroes were costumes, and all of them are 'heroes'."

Nemui yawned as he grabbed his backpack, "Truth!"

Then on the screen 'CHAPTER ONE COMPLETED'

Ghost and BoredandSleepy2000 took off the helmets which BAS (BoredandSleepy2000) said, "Man these chapters are long… but perfect."

Ghost chuckled, "I can't to see how the villains handles the USJ with a fully healed All Might and the staff is prepared for the attack."

Ghost went to go get some sleep which BAS made another route which he made a new game that he will be a villain. BAS made a new character which he said, "Okay, the hero has reality and time… the villain will have mind and soul powers."

After setting up the character to be designed to look like Izuku's beta form with white hair, no freckles, and blue eyes. BAS then screwed with the setting to get a new character for his villain path. BAS read, "Villain: Mastermind. Real Name: Tamashi Kamin (Last then first). Age: 30. Origin: Tokyo, Japan. Since the discovery of his quirk to control the souls of people and his enhanced intelligent, he was seen as a villain. He soon learned that he could also read minds, with these powers he was able to make an army out of innocent bystanders and heroes. He is seen wearing a tuxedo with an Oni mask covering his lower jaw. It has gold teeth and black everywhere else. He is a Class-A villain that heroes fear because of his power of changing a person with a single touch. He could also steal souls of the dead and living making him resurrect the dead and killing people with a single touch. Quirk: Mind and Soul. Family: Disowned. Friends: Hisashi Midoriya, Kokoro, and Han."

BAS smiled, "That looks like fun… first order for this villain to get Izuku on my side."

BAS put on the headset to then enter the game as a powerful villain with such power.

**In The Game**

BAS will be referred to as Kamin in this world. Kamin looked around in his base to see he had workers which he was getting information on each henchman he had as he looked at each one. He looked at his suppose righthand man to say, "Hisashi, let's go out."

Hisashi said, "Yes sir."

They got up to leave the base which Kamin thought about Hisashi's quirk which was to breath fire. Kamin then thought about his family which was the Midoriya family which he asked, "How is you family? If you don't mind me asking?"

Hisashi said, "They are fine, I haven't seen them for a while, but I moved on… I guess."

Kamin didn't know this information which he asked, "Can I ask, what happened?"

Hisashi said, "Inko didn't like I work for you which she then told me to leave or she will leave me and take our son with her. But I owe you so much, you helped me get money when I couldn't get a job and she doesn't understand. She got paperwork to make it to where I can never see my son again."

Kamin looked at the settings to see that Izuku was going to be attacked by the sludge villain in a little bit and get a chance to talk with All Might. If they can get there before All Might does, then it would be the first step to get Izuku to his side. What makes it better is that his father will be there to save him as well, making it stronger. Kamin thought, 'If we get All Might to attack us… his saviors and his father then he will official get on our side.'

Kamin and Hisashi went to an alley way which Hisashi asked, "Where are we going, if I may ask?"

Kamin chuckled, "We are taking the long way to a place."

Then they saw Izuku getting attack by the sludge villain which Kamin said, "Look a villain attacking a kid, we should stop this pedophile."

Hisashi ran up to the sludge villain to burn his eyes, then Kamin touched the villain to let him go and to die. Izuku asked before passing out, "Dad?"

Hisashi asked, "Izuku?"

Kamin asked, "Is that your son?"

Hisashi holding Izuku, "Yes, this is my son."

After a while Izuku woke up to see Kamin and Hisashi which Izuku asked, "Dad… is that really you?"

Hisashi smiled, "Yes Izuku, it's me. I've come to save you from the villain."

Izuku hugged his dad which the moment was ruined when All Might came to arrest Kamin and Hisashi. Hisashi put Izuku behind him and Kamin smirked, "No need to tell your son to run Hisashi… I can beat All Might myself."

Hisashi and Izuku looked at him in shock which All Might chuckled, "Mastermind… you think you can beat me by yourself."

Kamin chuckled, "If you punch me, you endanger the child and anyone behind me for up to half a mile. You miss the number increases. Now how is that heroic, All Might?"

All Might readied a punch but Kamin got in front of him to touch him then All Might walked away like nothing happened. Izuku in awe, "What's your quirk, mister?"

Kamin said, "My quirk is call Mind and Soul. I have higher intelligences, read minds, control souls of people, take and give souls of the living and dead."

Izuku wrote down everything about Kamin's quirk in his notebook at great speed, Hisashi chuckled, "I see you still do that quirk hobby Izuku."

Izuku looked at his dad, "I'm glad your back from your business trip, I got to tell mom."

Hisashi asked, "Business trip?"

Izuku said, "Mom told me you were on a business trip."

Hisashi sadly said, "You mom didn't tell you."

Izuku in confusion, "She didn't tell me, what do you mean?"

Hisashi told Izuku what really happened which Izuku in shock, "She took me and left you because Mr. Mastermind…"

Kamin interrupted, "You can just call me, Mr. Tamashi."

Izuku said, "I'm sorry Mr. Tamashi, because he helped you and you work for him."

Hisashi said, "She doesn't like yakuzas which she believes that I would be a bad influence on you. So, she got the divorce papers and made it to where I could never see you again."

Izuku was upset with his mom and All Might for attacking his father and Kamin who are his saviors. Kamin looked at Izuku's notes to say, "These are really good notes and very accurate. Do you have a quirk analysis quirk or something?"

Izuku shyly, "I have no quirk."

Hisashi didn't know how Kamin would react which Kamin smiled, "That's amazing, you are just raw intelligent. You are living proof that you don't need a quirk to be special."

Hisashi was surprised by the answer which Izuku asked, "You really think so?"

Kamin smied, "Of course I do."

Kamin thought, 'Their we go the seed that I have planted in the child will now grow into something great.'

After a while, Izuku promise not to tell his mom that he met Hisashi and Izuku could come to visit in secret. As Kamin and Hisashi left, Hisashi asked, "Did you mean those things to my son?"

Kamin said, "I do, your son is smart and skilled. Why no one has seen it amazes me and makes me think the world is dumber than I thought it is."

Kamin's yakuza is about 10 years old and they had competition with Overhaul's yakuza which it's been calm for a while. No one has bothered each other until the upcoming League of Villains came to view. Kamin then had a meeting with the suppose leader which he went to the bar with Hisashi and two of his best men which are named Kokoro (warp gate quirk) and Han (blade producing quirk). Kamin saw a teen brat with a hand on his face, Giran, and a misty bartender. Kamin said, "I'm here to meet the leader."

The teen growled, "That would be me."

Kamin already hated the kid, but he wasn't going to not let him explain himself. After a while of talks with the brat, he said, "Kid… I like your goal, I do… but don't see a leader in you just yet. I will watch you and your group, if you start showing progress then I'm fund and support you."

Tomura got a little angry but a dark voice said, "**We appreciate your consideration, Mastermind.**"

Kamin smirked, "Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

The voice said, "**We can talk, but only you can come because I don't have a lot of space in my location.**"

Kamin raised an eyebrow, "Hisashi, Kokoro, and Han wait here. This guy sounds interesting, don't cause a mess when I get back."

Kamin went in a warp gate to the bartender made, which Kamin came in the other side to see the man who was talking to. Kamin looked at him to say, "You look a little damaged."

The man said, "**Mastermind, the soul thief as they call you. It is said that when you take or give a soul you gain and give their quirks as well.**"

Kamin made ball of light in one hand and a ball of darkness in his other to say, "That is correct."

The man said, "**Where are my manners, I'm All for One. I would like to make a deal with you.**"

Kamin heard of AFO from the stories which he smirked, "What the deal?"

AFO chuckled, "**Transfer my soul into a clone I made over there, fund Tomura's league. In exchange, I will give you nomus, high ends, and the formula to the quirk suppressing drugs to get you ahead of Overhaul.**"

Kamin laughed, "You got yourself a deal!"

They shook hands to then Kamin got All for One into a new body and agreed to funding the league. Kamin came out of the portal with the formula and looked at Tomura, "We will be funding and supporting you, young lad. Enjoy your evening!"

Kamin and his crew left which he thought, 'What's next?'

The screen then read, 'CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE'

BAS took the helmet off, "Ghost, you ready for chapter two?"

Ghost ran over to the gaming set to where they began chapter two of the hero path.


	3. The USJ Planning

**The USJ Planning**

BAS said, "The USJ is going to be a massacre with us there."

Ghost said, "Yeah and I love how into character we are."

BAS said, "It's like cosplay exact better, this game is worth the money."

They then started the game and see the words 'Chapter Two: USJ'.

**In The Game**

Nemui walked up to the board while Grav took out a slid projector from his backpack. Nemui asked, "What are we showing off again, I completely forgot?"

The everyone looked at him like he is joking, which Aizawa was in his sleeping bag ready to go for the day. Grav reminded, setting up as if it was normal, "USJ attack."

Grav then explain to the other, "One of the mental downsides of Nemui looking through time is that fixed events are subjected to change. An event WILL happen, but HOW it happens can be different in each version. However, topic. What Will happen is that villains will attack during the USJ training. However, due to one of the villains having a warping quirk and using it to send groups of you to different areas, there are different ways HOW it can happen."

With one hand, he reached into his bag before pulling out a simple 'binary' clock, "Think of it as counting in binary code. There's – what? – roughly 22 of us here, right? If you convert it to 'binary lights', and only three of you are in each group, then you'll see the problem. Let's say that each of you are a 'lightbulb' that, when 'on', means you'll be in that area while being 'off' means that you aren't. Although only three 'lights' may be on, there are many combinations as to who is 'on' and who is 'off'."

Nemui snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, anyways they're there to kill All Might with a multi-quirk monster that Tomura calls 'Nomu'. Quirks are Hyper Regeneration, Shock Absorption… keyword 'Absorption', and Super Strength. Suppose to be designed to kill All Might but the flaw is the absorption part. It has a limit on how much it can take, and it should be relativity easy for All Might to defeat it."

All Might said, "If you are saying it should be easy for me to defeat it, then I will take your word for it."

Nemui said, "But they have a person named Kurogiri who is the league's warp gate user, so watch for him."

Nemui realized that Grav mentioned Kurogiri already and said, "Ooops, forgot that you mention Kurogiri."

Grav rolled his eyes, "Anyway, when fighting Kurogiri, be wary of his warp portals. If you get stuck in them, and cannot get out, they'll ripe throught you more messy than a chainsaw being used cutting melted butter."

Nemui opened a portal to give an example, "Observe!"

Nemui grabbed a piece of meat from the other side then closed the portal which cut the meat as Grav described. Everyone got a good picture of fighting Kurogiri, which Nemui opened a portal to say, "Here you go SCP-682!"

Nemui threw the meat in and quickly closed it. Grav piped in, "SCP-682 is a dangerous creature nicknamed 'Hard to Destroy Reptile'. Capable of adapting to beat anything. Heck, it literally beaten 'plot' of the book, and change it to the point of having it go from 12 pages to 209 pages."

Nemui said, "I like a lot of the SCPs but 49 and 35 are my personal favorites, #FriendshipGoals."

Grav waved him off, "We're getting off topic. Izuku? Get ready to go crazy with your head. Denki, the light if you would?"

They did what he asked, which Nemui said, "The rest of you will face the grunts which I suggest being prepared for where they will place you at."

Grav corrected, "Could, not will. Time is easily subjected to change."

Nemui said, "True, if we count 22 students, 3 teachers, everyone is split to at least 3 group per group… a lot of combination in short, because I'm not going to think too deep into anything."

Eraserhead asked, "Why 3 per group?"

Nemui said, "Well I'm just saying numbers, but it could be higher or lower."

Grav points out to Eraserhead, "The 'group of three' thing was just getting the point across for different ways this attack can unfold. I mean, every choice we make a different world. Also, why bothered by this? Aren't you the one that's most famous for expelling YEARS worth of students just because they weren't serious about things?"

Nemui said, "True, I can see multiple timelines where you didn't expel them and they became great heroes."

Aizawa's eyebrow twitched from the comment like they were telling him that he made the wrong choice. Grav muttered, "Expelling Mineta would've made the year less chaotic."

Nemui chuckled, "Trade him for Shinso Hitoshi for the best class."

Nezu stared at them, "Are you telling us how to do our jobs?"

Nemui said, "I'm not telling you but I'm implying."

Grav deadpan, "UA being the school for 'heroes' by foot. The kid has a brainwashing quirk, and is trying to be a hero, but is being relentlessly bullied because of it. Does that scream 'hero' to you in terms of the bullies?"

Everyone looked at them in shock which Nemui smirked, "Make the trade and get him some combat training, how hard can it be?"

Nemui opened a portal to get a drink then closed it, "Anyway back to the main topic."

Grav began, "Note that we'll be using the 'most occurred' result for any event of the 'future' when telling you guys about them. First, the one with tons of water."

With a click, the slide show presentation began. Nemui did the talking and Grav adding his commentary. Then at the end Nemui said, "Well that's everything."

Grav frowned then asked Nemui, "Think that's everything we need to go over?"

Nemui said, "Hopefully… but only time can tell. We can teach a monkey how to read and write but that doesn't mean that said monkey is civilized."

Grav nodded, "Now…"

He grinned before asking everyone, the lights coming back on, "Who wants to troll the heck out of the villains?"

Nemui giggled and opened a portal to the base, "Let's go!"

Aizawa asked, "How do you know the location of the base?"

Nemui smiled, "By the power of time, I see and been to multiple timelines of each and every person. Meaning all I have to do is follow someone's villain timeline and boom… I have the location."

All Might asked, "Which villain timeline did you have to follow?"

Nemui chuckled, "All of them."

Grav adds, "He mainly cross-references multiple timelines to get an accurate answer."

Nemui said, "There are events that can be scaring to me, but I have learned to handle them. I've seen it all and nothing really surprises me at this point."

Nezu asked, "Are you sure nothing surprises you?"

Nemui smiled, "Nothing surprises me, I've seen many things good and bad. I have seen the world prosper to greatness, the Nazis taking over the world and succeeding, and many more. If you told me Aizawa-sensei and Yamada-sensei were in a romantic relationship, I would believe it."

Aizawa and Yamada gave him an unsettled Tom face from the part of the statement of them being romantic couple. Grav packed up his things, "Don't forget about the Izuku and Shoto, or even Izuku and Bakugo. I'm a fan of the ones of Izuku and Ochako."

Shoto, Bakugo, Izuku, and Ochako were looking away from each other which Nemui said, "I respect your choice, but I have a tie with Izuku x Mei, Izuku x Melissa, and Izuku x Toga. You can't change my mind on those."

Nezu asked, "Grav, how do you know the stuff of Nemui's quirk?"

Nemui said, "We go time traveling and dimensional traveling all the time, we have stolen some stuff, seen stuff, and did stuff together. For example… we were responsible for the rise of the Roman Empire."

They walked out of the classroom which Grav headed to do some things while Nemui walked around the school like he owned it. Then he saw a blue haired girl with great proportions (Chapter 173 reference?) which he knew exactly who it was. Nemui smiled, "Hello Nejire-senpai!"

Nejire looked at him to say, "Hello, are you a first year?"

Nemui said, "Yes, I transferred here from the US a little bit ago."

Nejire look at him closer, "Are you Nemui Taikutsu?"

Nemui chuckled, "The one and only!"

Nejire's eyes sparkled, "You have time travelling and reality controlling quirk, I have so many questions!"

Nemui smiled, "Ask away."

Nejire began asking questions rapidly but Nemui slowed down time to hear her questions and answer to them which Mirio and Tamaki came to see. They were impressed that Nemui could keep up with her many questions which she asked, "Are you using your quirk to answer my rapid questions?"

Nemui smiled, "Yes I am, I have slowed time down to hear and answer your questions without slowing asking you to repeat."

Mirio asked, "How often do you see the future?"

Nemui asked, "How many slices of bread have you ate in your life?"

Nejire asked, "There must be a limit, what is the limit?"

Nemui smiled, "My mentality is my limit, just as much as I can stand."

They felt kind of sad for him, which Nejire asked, "How many dimensions have you been to?"

Nemui said, "I got in a dimensional loop that one time… about 123,069,547,827,846,531,420 different dimensions."

They were in shock, Tamaki asked, "You have seen that many possibilities."

Nemui chuckled, "I have seen it all… the birth of the universe, the rise and fall of empires, the future…"

They looked at him in amazement, which Nemui thought, 'I need to get alone with Nejire.'

Nemui asked, "Well I'm on my way to the roof top, Nejire can you show me the way?"

Nejire smiled, "Sure!"

She led him to the roof which he said, "Thank you."

Nejire asked, "Why did you want to come to the roof?"

Nemui smiled, "I want to fly around."

Nejire asked, "Fly?"

Nemui grabbed her close then they flew in the air which in shock, "You can fly?"

Nemui chuckled, "Reality can be whatever I want it to be, besides can't you fly?"

Nejire said, "I can fly with my quirk, but I didn't know you can fly with your quirk."

Nemui chuckled, "If you want… I could let you go and let you fly."

Nejire grabbed him tighter, "I would like it if you didn't."

Nemui smiled, "Okay then… you want to dance with me?"

Nejire asked, "Dance?"

Suddenly she felt something under her like she could stand on her, he let go of her which she didn't fall. She looked down to see she was standing on nothing while she is a mile in the sky. Nemui held his hand out to asked, "Would you like to dance in the evening sky with me?"

She took his hand and they danced in the sky which Grav on the ground said, "If I was Nemui, where the hell would I be… probably finding a girl to flirt with."

Grav then felt an urge to look up to the sky which he did to see Nemui and Nejire dancing in the sky. Grav chuckled, "You sneaky bastard… two can play that game."

Grav left to do something else which Nemui then brought Nejire and him back to the ground which she said, "That was fun!"

Nemui smiled, "Hey… you want to go out for dinner sometime."

Nejire asked, "Like… a date?"

Nemui smiled, "Yes, I don't mean like taste testing food. I mean a date."

Nejire giggled, "Sure!"

Nemui told her the day and time which he now was looking Grav to then call it a day. Which Nemui found Grav with Mina and he was balling as well. Then after Grav was done the screen read, 'CHAPTER TWO COMPLETED'

**Not in Game**

BAS and Ghost got their head sets off to take a break, which BAS checked his phone to say, "Hardcasekara is stuck in traffic."

Ghost shrugged, "Gives more time to think of a character for him to create."

BAS said, "I wonder if the other gods want to join in on the fun… well who knows, they will call us and they will let us know they are coming."


	4. The USJ Fight Part 1

**The USJ Fight Part 1**

**Not In Game**

BAS said, "Okay, now that we have prepared them… let's show off our powers."

Ghost said, "Yeah, our characters have super moves already and we are going to get in character."

They got the headsets on to enter the game to really have some fun with this one.

**In Game**

Grav suddenly became more awake, as he asked the other students on the bus, "Ready?"

Nemui yawned, "Perhaps."

Everyone nodded in response. Grav grinned, "Fair warning: Nemui and I have super moves, so the gap between us and you is huge."

As they filed out, Grav nodded to Eraserhead and Thirteen. Nemui checked to see if he had his weapons in check and said, "Well… we have arrived, I'm going to get the welcome signs ready."

Emui walked inside the building and actually started to make wooden signs reading, 'Welcome to the USJ, villains!'

Grav rolled his eyes and went into his bag only to bring out… a gaming console, a giant plasma TV, a solar generator, and a bunch of games. Nemui opened a portal to pull out a sword which Tokoyami asked, "What kid of sword is that?"

Nemui chuckled, "Would you believe me if I told you this is King Author's sword?"

Everyone looked at him like he was joking. Grav interjected, "It's from a different universe."

Nemui then grabbed a ring to say, "I haven't used this in a while."

Nemui put it on to turn invisible and he giggled, "I love this ring, I can turn invisible without using my quirk to do so."

The girls were terrified by the ring which Nemui assured them, "I only use this for more important things."

Grav went silent, before asking, "Doesn't that mean that, if she's silent enough, Invisible Girl can peak in on the boys without them knowing?"

The guys looked at Toru which she said, "I would never do something like that!"

Nemi took the ring off to smirk, "Sure…"

He put the ring back on and headed to where the villains will appear at. As the villains appeared, the one with many hands was… pantsed… showing his boxers to the world. Grav instantly took his phone out to take a picture, commenting, "Huh… Black with pink skulls… Ashido, on a scale of 1 to 10… what do you rate this level of embarrassment?"

Mina said, "I think there is no scale big enough to fit it."

The villain yelled, "WHO DID THAT?!"

Nemui took off his ring the grabbed Tomura's throat and flew up to the sky to say, "It was me! Nemui!"

Tomura grabbed his arm to try to use his quirk, but nothing happened. Nemui asked, "Surrender?"

Grav yelled as portals were flung at them, "Dodgeball!"

Nemui looked at Tomura shrugging, "Oh, I see you want to this the hard way."

Nemui opened a portal and said, "I'm going to visit SCP-049, you have any question for him, Grav?"

Kurogiri made a portal to decapitate Nemui's head but nothing happened which made some spears to impale Kurogiri then erased the event, "That was rude, especially for a gentleman like yourself."

Grav peaked into his bag before requesting, "See if he can get SCP-3049! I might as well have that Apple Pie maker!"

Nemui laughed, "I'll get that oven in a little bit."

Nemui went in the portal which Kirishima asked, "Who is SCP-049? What is SCP-3049?"

Grav waved him off using his gravity to immobilize the villains as he explained, "SCP-049 is a plague doctor that sees various people as sick or something. Now SCP-3049, on the other hand, is an oven that can somehow make apple pie via small big bang. It's a desert and show… with a glass container included."

Bakugo asked, "Why do you need a stupid oven?!"

Momo said, "I'm afraid to ask about the plague doctor, so I'm not going to question it."

Kurogiri looked at Grav, "Get your friend back here or I will have to bring some one who will force you to bring him back."

Grav, ignoring Kurogiri, answered Bakugo, "Hey! I don't exactly have a farm or society in my backpack, you know! And food still ages while in there! Besides, we can eat on the go, and I can hand out said pies to the homeless people!"

Nemui came out of a portal with an oven, "I got the oven… now I have to pick up Tomura before 049 catches him, it's super funny watching Tomura being chased by him. It's like watching a house cat catching a mouse."

Kurogiri got angry and ordered a nomu to attack them, which Nemui warped in front of the nomu to grab its head to then yell, "Go long!"

Nemui threw the nomu at Grav, Grav grinned, "Special Move…"

The nomu managed to land in front of him as he finished, "Roll over, Beethoven!"

The nomu suddenly slipped like it stepped on a banana peel and fell to the ground. Grav instantly followed up, "Special Move: Saturn's Crush."

The nomu instantly got more gravity, making it heavier and causing it to gradually make an indent in the pavement."

Nemui opened a portal to grab Tomura and throw him, then Nemui made a chain with a hook. He threw the hook and it got Tomura's shoulder which Nemui in a dark tone, "**Get over here!**"

He swung him at Kurogiri…then the chain was on fire which then he swung Tomura in the air and back to the ground. Nemui chuckled, "Well I don't have a name for this one because I just made it up just now."

Kurogiri manages to use his quirk to warp the student to different zones in the USJ, then he warped himself and Tomura away. Nemui used his quirk to rewind everyone back and knocked Kurogiri out, "Bitch, we ain't done until we say we are done."

Tomura was freaked out by everything which Nemui asked, "Grav… should we bring all the grunts here?"

Grav grinned, "Sure, we need the practice, anyways. Oi, Bakugo! Quick advice before we begin!"

Bakugo grinned, "I don't need your advice!"

Nemui made a sadistic smile as he warped every grunt to the the plaze which Nemui snapped his fingers which a third of them fell to the ground which Nemui said, "Well I put a third of them to sleep. I'm going to watch everyone else with this pizza I'm getting in…"

He opened a portal and gave the pizza guy some money for the pizza, "Okay Grav, show them how it's done."

Grav cracked his neck before quickly running towards the grunts, using his quirk to send some to the others so they can practice beating up villains. Everyone looked at it in awe which Izuku asked, "How are you doing that?"

Grav smiled, "Well, gravity is merely a 'pull', right? Well, I'm making the 'pull' towards you guys. Go nuts!"

Everyone started running to veating up some villains which Nemui pulled out an ice chest which he said, "Please be the good shit…"

He opened the chest to find some beers and sodas which he smiled, "Jackpot! Grav, you want a drink?"

Grav yelled, "I'll pass!"

Nemui said, "I'm just going to put this cold vodka in my water bottles and for the coke… I'm going to mix it with a little something."

After Nemui was finished he put the chest back and continued watching which Toru said, "Your going to get in trouble if they see it."

Nemui smiled, "I guess I just have to not get caught then."

Grav began to have a crazy look in his eyes, "Is this seriously all you have, Handy Kid?"

All Might broke the door to say, "Everything is fine now. Why? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

The students cheered but Nemui with wide eyes, "He's coming!"

All Might asked, "Who?"

A portal opened which All for One came out with a few high ends which he said, "It's okay Tomura… because I am here."

Tomura looked at AFO, "I have failed you, Sensei."

AFO 'looked' at Nemui and Grav to say, "It's alright Tomura… I didn't expect those two to be this powerful."

AFO nodded and the ten high ends attack Nemui and Grav which Nemui sighed as he used his sword to make a beam of light to wipe his five high ends to nothing. The other five ran to Grav at great speed. Grav grinned insanely and shouted, "Super Move: Stroke of Luck!"

The five nomus were suddenly launched backwards, homing on AFO. AFO then use 'Air Cannon' to push them back but Nemui made a portal to catch the force of 'Air Cannon' and the nomus to hit him from above. AFO was dog piled by the nomus and felt the force on his 'Air Cannon'. AFO got up to say, "Interesting powers you hav…"

Nemui said, "Super Move: Za Warudo!"

Time stopped which Nemui went up to him to summon a bunch of knives to stab him in multiple areas. Nemui went back to his spot to say, "Time will resume to normal…"

Time went back to normal and everyone saw that AFO was stabbed with multiple knives which All Might was in shock by the power of the two. Nemui sighed, "He is still a live thanks to his multiple quirks."

Grav suddenly calmly walked up to AFO, his hair turning purple and his eyes becoming more bloodshot and erratic. Nemui said, "Well it looks like Grav wants to do his finisher on All for One."

All Might asked, "Should I be worried?"

Nemui said, "Only if you are All for One."

AFO chuckled, "What can you do, boy?"

Grav suddenly looked at AFO, all of the gravity he affected being turned of as a slight purple fog began to gather around him, beginning, "Fifteen years ago… you experimented on a newborn… you gave him a sentient quirk, which merely gave another presence in his head, and a quirk that's known simply as 'Virus', disregarding any possible outcomes for the sake of seeing if you can have a nomu… correct?"

Nemui got the popcorn, "You might want to take a few steps back, you're in the splash zone."

No one moved which AFO chuckled, "Are you that said nomu from that time you are describing?"

'Grav' shook his head, "I'm not a nomu… but thanks to you… those two quirks gave birth to me… Grav doesn't let me out that often…"

He growled and took on a boxing stance, "Let me demonstrate why…"

The purple fog condensed into capsules on his fists, before he began rushing forwards and punching. Nemui said, "Well Grav is going all out."

Izuku asked, "What did he do to Grav?"

Nemui said, "A lot… but it's a long story that he will share one day."

Todoroki asked, "Do you have a grudge of someone like Grav with All for One?"

Nemui said, "My parent but that is another story for another day."

AFO laughed, "You will always be a nomu, child. Like the nomus before and after you."

Grav grinned as one of the capsules busted in AFO's skin, "The label doesn't matter, at the moment. You shouldn't have mixed quirks freely."

The skin began to bubble and burst, AFO chuckled, "Who are you to tell me about what I can and can't do. I gave you power and yet you hate me with every ounce of your being."

Nemui said, "Well he does have every reason to hate you, if I weren't here you would be already dead."

'Grav' grinned, "It doesn't matter. You better hope your regeneration is up to speed, because that virus is now in you…"

The purple fog seemed to cackle as AFO's flesh began to liquefy before sloughing off. AFO chanted, "Multiplier, Regeneration times ten."

AFO's flesh stopped liquefying which Nemui said, "Grav don't kill…"

All Might said, "Correct let him face justice."

Nemui said, "Well yeah, nut I want thinking more towards letting him heal up a little bit then I negate his healing so he can continue hurting him. Which then we can continue a cycle of healing and liquefying him until Grav is satisfied."

Iida ranted, "That is not hero like be…"

Nemui used his quirk to make Iida's voice no longer exist until he stopped speaking. Grav countered, the virus around him cackling even louder, "Heroes… heh… 'heroes' are supposed to help the ones that are in trouble. 'Heroes' are supposed to make tough decisions so the future can be peaceful. 'Heroes'… are supposed to help those in need! Where were these heroes when I was bullied because of my virus quirk?! Where were these heroes when I wanted to figure out how my quirk worked or wanted to be at least be killed so the neighborhood I live in would be filled with friends and family?! Where were these heroes… when I was in trouble?!"

Everyone was silent, taking in the slight window as to what Grav's life was like. Grav admits, "I'm not trying to be a hero. I'm not trying to be a villain. I'm only trying to achieve one goal…"

The virus then formed a distorted skull as Grav finished, "I'm just trying to survive this cruel life in this cruel society." With that the virus fog cover AFO which Grav said, "Do me a favor and rot away…"

AFO smiled, "I guess I get to die smiling by one of my greatest creations."

Tomura shouted, "SENSEI!"

Nemui made restraints for Tomura which Izuku said, "You can't kill him! Even if he is a monster, are you better than him if you kill him."

Nemui said, "I'm the only one who can cure him… but that is up to Grav to decide."

Grav smirked, "Oh, I have something much worse in mind in terms of your life… Tell me, how many quirks do you have, right now?"

AFO smirked, "More than you think… but it's time to bring the reinforcements."

A portal opened up to reveal a ma and woman which they looked at Nemui, the man said, "Son."

Nemui with insanity in his eyes, "Reality King and Time Maiden."

Time Maiden smirked, "Time to come home to become a villain like you are supposed to be."

Nemui smiled, "Sorry to disappoint you two, but villainy isn't my thing."

Then Time Maiden's legs disappeared and Reality King fell to the ground multiple swords in his arms, legs, and gut which Nemui chuckled, "Man… today is nothing but a two for one special. Now All for One… how are they supposed to help you?"

AFO was in shock his reinforcements just got destroyed in an instant.

**Not In Game**

BAS paused the game to get some drinks which Ghost said, "So this is the edgiest the edginess setting can go… I expected a little more."

BAS found his tube of ice cream to say, "I got to formulate a strategy on a person who could manipulate reality and another who could manipulate time… also I'm hungry."

Ghost said, "After that chapter, I figured out my villain profile."

BAS smirked, "Awesome!"


	5. USJ Part 2 and More Villainy

**USJ Part 2 and More Villainy**

**Not In Game**

BAS did some stretches then said, "Let's get back to the game."

Ghost said, "Please!"

They got the headsets on then unpaused the game.

**In Game**

Grav grinned, his eyes glowed, "That Virus… it doesn't just destroy you… it also destroys quirks. And with it, I can sense the progress. This quirk is what I like to call Cannibal Virus. It's a virus that eats everything… including itself!"

AFO realizes that Grav's aim wasn't to kill him… it was to make him quirkless. AFO smiled even wider, "Indeed you keep impressing me every second."

All Might didn't know how to stop them from killing the villains, with Grav killing AFO and Nemui being ruthless with his parents. Bakugo thought what they were doing was justice, Todoroki made ice to stop Nemui but Nemui erased the ice to say, "Sorry Todoroki, I can't let you stop me."

Aizawa tried to use his quirk to erase their quirks but nothing happened which Nemui laughed, "Aizawa-sensei, you can't use your quirk because we are in a reality where your quirk doesn't exist."

Grav suddenly coughed violently, and ended up coughing up blood, "Shit! Nemui… I'm at my limit with Cannibal Virus. Make a portal for your parents and All for One… to planet Doomsday…"

Nemui sighed and did what he asked then said, "Well they are going to have a hard time getting back."

Grav grinned, "I increased the gravity on the planet to form a singularity to hopefully kill them."

Nemui chuckled, "They always find a way… but let's get you patched up."

Nemui looked in Grav's bag, "Where are you…"

Nezu said, "You two… my office… after school."

Nemui shrugged, "Fine, fine."

All Might said, "We will arrest the villains, thank you for your… work."

Grav smiled, "Hey appreciation."

Grav collapsed on the ground which his colors returned normal, which Nemui got a syringe out of the bag to say, "This is a pain in the ass… well for you."

Nemui stabbed Grav's ass with the syringe and looked at his watch, "3… 2… 1"

Grav coughed and got up to wipe the blood from his mouth, "It's was worth the side-effects…"

Nemui laughed a bit which Grav went on, "Besides… not like I know where my biological family is…"

Nemui said, "I believe UA offers DNA testing…"

The two walked off Grav scoffed, "You think UA does blood testing?"

Nemui said, "They got too… I mean they should."

The screen went black revealing 'Chapter 3 complete'

**Not In Game**

Ghost then made a villain profile, which reads 'Villain name: IO. Real Name: ? Quirk: Surface Reverse. Personality: A lesser known 'White Noise' villain, he doesn't stand out, and he vanishes off the grid for weeks at a time. Due to this, not much is known about him. Not even his civilian identity, or his daily routine.'

BAS said, "Interesting, I can't wait to see what you do."

Ghost said, "I'm going to get in character."

**In Game**

Izuku was interested in Mastermind's quirk and he visits his dad in secret, Izuku was seeing that villains are not what people have been viewing them to be. Mastermind wasn't evil but he wasn't good either, but he wanted to see if there were other villains like them. Izuku went out to look for villains to talk or watch and maybe find interesting quirks to record.

Izuku while on his walk around town noticed a man who looked like he was trying to blend into the crowd and background. The man noticed and nodded to Izuku before going back to his phone, then Kamin appeared behind Izuku, "I see you have found IO."

Izuku jumped from the surprise which Kamin said, "Sorry to scare you, kid."

IO stretched and yawned before casually heading into the bank. Kamin smiled, "There he goes…"

Izuku asked, "What is his quirk?"

Kamin chuckled, "Watch and learn."

Instantly, alarms rang a IO seemed to 'unwrap' out of the wall, running with a duffle bag that was filled with money. Izuku began muttering, "Warping? No he would be somewhere else and it didn't look like warping. But in that split second the wall looked like it… went inside out."

Kamin clapped, "Well done, you know the first piece of the puzzle."

IO quickly ran towards a car to 'wrapped' himself inside it before hotwiring it and escaping. Izuku said, "Whatever he touches goes inside out then it reverses back to normal… like a candy wrapper."

Kamin nodded, "Indeed, IO uses his quirk to get into almost anything. No bank is safe from him, he is a master of disguise, and tries to hide in the crowd and not getting noticed. You discovered him because you notice every detail most people don't, as for me… I can see his soul."

Izuku started writing down notes like crazy for IO's quirk, "Will we see him again?"

Kamin chuckled, "He likes to go off the grid for a few weeks at a time. But no one can truly hide from me… when I see a soul I find interesting I can track it to see where it's at… at all times. I let him have his fun and he is an interesting fellow."

Izuku was still writing down notes for both Kamin's quirk and IO's quirk, which Izuku asked, "What else can your quirk do?"

Kamin waved his hand gentle which he said, "We are surrounded by souls of the dead and living, when I take a soul… I gain a lot of things. I'm going to let you in one of the many things I get from a soul, I gain their memories and knowledge. The soul becomes like a book that I can open to use it or put away when I don't need it."

Izuku asked, "What else?"

Kamin smiled, "I will tell you another time."

Izuku was very interested in the quirk because it was nothing like he has ever seen, and it could be used for so many things. Kamin then kindly walked Izuku a distance home but not fully because Inko hates Kamin because he is a yakuza leader. Kamin chuckled, "See you again… Izuku."

Izuku said, "I have something to ask."

Kamin stopped, "Yes."

Izuku asked, "Can I join your yakuza?"

Kamin raised an eyebrow, "Don't you want to be a hero, and wouldn't your mother not approve of it?"

Izuku said, "I see how you work… you have done some good and you maybe a villain but you're not a bad guy. You have done better than most heroes… I want to do that."

Kamin smirked, "Get your father's approval first then we will talk."

Izuku nodded which Kamin walked off, "Kids."

Kamin then went to his base to grab his main three guys to head to a restaurant to have peace talks with a certain individual. They arrived at the place to see Kai (Overhaul), Kamin sat down at the table, "Kai."

Kai nodded, "You have been busy lately… with this new League of Villains."

Kamin raised an eyebrow, "Just funding and supporting it… what's in it to you?"

Kai itched his face, "I find it unusual for you to fund and support something so new and hasn't do anything noticeable. What are you planning?"

Kamin asked, "How is your previous leader's granddaughter?"

Kai's eyebrow twitched from the comment which Kamin said, "We both know each other's quirks, the last time we fought… we both nearly killed each other."

Kai chuckled, "Things will be different the next time we fight."

Kamin said, "Indeed… I have improved from five years ago and I'm hoping you did as well."

Kai said, "I heard you found a new formula for your quirk erasing drug."

Kamin said, "I heard your Trigger is getting more popular and you are yet to figure out the quirk erasing drugs."

Kai glared at him, "This peace will be over soon and when it does… no one will remember you."

Kamin smiled, "You got that wrong… no one will remember you."

The two sides left the restaurant to he back to the base which Kamin looked at the new drugs to get them ahead of Kai. A doctor said, "This drug here can heal any injury and this other one can make a quirk evolve."

Kamin asked, "Evolve?"

They went to a grunt with a basic speed boosting quirk to make him two times faster, the drug got injected into the grunt. The grunt started to morph and change which the doctor said, "Can you run around to show off your new quirk?"

The grunt ran around with much greater speed which Kamin smiled, "I like this new drug… but we must never sell it to the streets. We will keep it for our use only."

Kamin looked at a few things to then head out to enjoy his night walk, he then went to a dark park to look at the stars. Kamin then felt the soul of another being with him which he chuckled, "Nezu."

Nezu said, "Mastermind."

Kamin patted the seat, "Come sit down, dear friend."

Nezu smiled, "You know we aren't friends or enemies… I think we can consider this… 'acquaintances' is a better term."

Kamin laughed, "You are a hero who is also the principle of UA, the hero school. I'm the head of the Red Dragon, but we are equally intelligent."

Nezu asked, "So, I heard about the All Might incident where you beat him with one touch… your quirk is incredibly powerful… too bad you went to villainy."

Kamin said, "When my quirk was discovered, I was destined to be a villain. My father didn't like me to a point where I am disowned to this day. My classmates feared I would make do what I wanted to do so they avoided any contact. I can read their minds, see their memories, and with my intelligences… it made me a scary villain to be around. Society has failed me and many like me…"

Nezu said, "I know your family Hitoshi Kamin (last, first), when you got disowned you changed your last name to Tamashi. It took a while to dig up what you buried from your past life; your father didn't make it easier… he actually wanted it to never be discovered."

Kamin clapped, "You have done your research… my father wishes I was never born because I am a disgrace to the family. But I'm not a part of the family so I have my own life, why do I need anything with the Hitoshi family."

Nezu asked, "Do you know that you have a nephew with a quirk that allows him to brain wash anyone who responses to him?"

Kamin chuckled, "I didn't know Hitoshi Kamin had a nephew, but I hope his father is better than his grandfather."

Nezu said, "When I spoke to them your brother wanted to know how you were doing."

Kamin said, "Tell him Hitoshi Kamin is died in the slums."

Kami got up which Nezu asked, "What are your plans?"

Kamin chuckled, "There is a war coming… I'm preparing for it."

Nezu asked, "You and Kai are going at it again?"

Kamin smiled, "Sorry… but I was seeing a much larger war but me and Kai are a small piece of the much greater war."

Kamin then walked off leaving Nezu to collect his thoughts on this larger war Kamin was talking about.

Then 'Chapter Two Complete'

**Not In Game**

BAS and Ghost took off their headsets, Ghost said, "That was fun being a thief and small-time villain."

BAS said, "Izuku was very interested in your quirk."

Ghost said, "I'm going to have more fun as a villain."

They heard a knock on the door which BAS said, "It's Hardcasekara!"


	6. The Artist

**The Artist**

BAS opened the door to reveal Hardcasekara which BAS said, "Let's get you set up."

Hardcasekara smiled, "I couldn't agree more."

Hardcasekara then went to the system to make his villain character which after so time he asked, "So, what kind of villains are you guys?"

BAS said, "I'm a yakuza leader, who is disowned from his family."

Ghost said, "Small time villain but is known as a 'White Noise'."

Hardcasekara asked, "Could I be like an adopted brother of your villain character BoredAndSleepy?"

BAS shrugged, "I can roll with that."

Hardcasekara then read his villain profile, "Villain Name: Brushogun, Real Name: Migakimasu Sozo (last, first), Age:18, Quirk: Character Creation, Origin: Tokyo, Japan; Family: Biological (Dead) Tamashi Kamin (Adopted). He was born into a rich family of artists by age 4, his quirk manifested to where his painting can come to life, he parents called him a monster. He then created a monster which killed his parents which then the police arrested him and put him to jail for murder. He was taken advantage by the guard and abused by said guards to by age 6 he broke out jail with a huge monster leaving a trail of dead bodies. He was then found by Kamin which he took him in for Sozo had no family. Kamin then taught Sozo how to fight quirkless and how to use his quirk to his fullest which he sees Kamin as a big brother. Friends: Same as Kamin."

Then BAS's villain profile popped up to show 'Kamin's profile updated! Family: Disowned and Sozo (Adopted).'

BAS smiled, "I love that the game auto updates for things like this… I wonder how it affects the rest of the game. Remember to get in character Hardcasekara."

**In Game**

Kamin looked to see Sozo (Hardcasekara) in front of him in his office which he was 6 foot 8 inches with white hair but had spots of different colors of the rainbow and eyes with colors of the rainbow. Kamin smirked, "I got a job for you, Sozo."

Sozo said, "Yes, brother."

Kamin said, "You can show Izuku your quirk and how it works."

Sozo smiled, "I get to display my art work! Thank you!"

They then went to a warehouse which Izuku came to see Sozo, Kamin smiled, "Izuku, this is my adopted brother… want to see his quirk?"

Izuku has been in the yakuza for a week which he dresses in a black suit with a red tie, black dress pants, and his red timbers. He smiled, "I would love to!"

Sozo then said, "Finished!"

Sozo made the perfect replica of the Mona Lisa which then she came to life out of the picture. Izuku in shock, "He can create things from drawing or painting them."

Sozo chuckled, "Well beings… I can draw building, weapons, and cars but they won't come to life. But people, animals, and creatures; they can come to life."

Izuku was writing extremely fast which Sozo asked, "Is that normal?"

Kamin said, "It's a part of development… but I love the real-life Mona Lisa you made."

Sozo scratched the back of his head, "It's not much… I can make a dragon."

Kamin said, "No need, look at the kid go."

Mona Lisa asked, "Where am I?"

Sozo said, "My paintings have life and they have weaknesses, but water is the worst weakness."

Sozo threw a bucket of water which Mona Lisa vanished and Izuku said, "So, you can't use your quirk in the rain."

Sozo said, "Correct!"

Kamin then left Izuku with Sozo so Sozo can show off more of his quirk. Kamin went to the League's base to hear their plan which he has been interested in. Kamin came in to sit down with Tomura to ask, "So, what is your plan?"

Tomura said, "I'm going to UA to destroy their front gate to force them to turn off their security system for the day, so we can attack the students and All Might at the USJ without triggering their security system."

Kamin chuckled, "Smart… but how will you beat All Might?"

Tomura gestured at a nomu which Kamin said, "Well that thing can weaken him enough for you to kill him."

Tomura glared at him, "Nomu is made to kill him, not weaken him!"

Kamin asked, "Do you believe that the nomu is soulless?"

Tomura did know what he was talking about but Kurogiri said, "It's soulless, it's an empty shell that follows orders and nothing else."

Kamin chuckled, "That's where your wrong."

They looked at him, Kamin said, "True, it follows orders and nothing else… but it has a soul. You see I can see that your nomu over there has several souls mashed together into a single soul… but by doing that, it has become an infant who knows nothing but orders. It knows how to kill, move around, its name, but it can be taught so much more."

Kamin then made flames in his hand which freaked Tomura and Kurogiri out which he continued, "When I take a soul from a living person or dead person, I also gain their knowledge, memories, and quirk. But the knowledge and memories can be accessed like a book which I can close it and put it away. The quirk can't do that which is perfectly fine and with my mind reading and my higher IQ… it makes me a nearly unstoppable person."

Kurogiri asked, "Nearly?"

Kamin chuckled, "No matter what… there is always a chance of losing. But anyways, have fun with your attack."

Kamin left which AFO said, "**So much knowledge in one person even at my age, I still learn something new.**"

Tomura said, "I thought you were the only one who can take and give quirks, Sensei."

AFO chuckled, "**I thought I was too, until I heard rumors about him which I saw his battle with Overhaul.**"

Kurogiri said, "That was one gruesome battle that resulted in a lot of damage and many people died."

Tomura asked, "Overhaul, battle?"

Kamin came back in to hear the conversion which he smiled, "I heard you were talking about my battle from ten years ago that resulted in me and Kai to hide for a year to recover."

AFO chuckled, "**I saw the battle… it was the greatest battle I have had the pleasure of watching.**"

Kamin said, "I assume that Tomura doesn't know about the battle at Naruhata."

Kurogiri nodded and with Kamin's quirk he could see AFO nodding which he sat down, "Where do I begin?"

**5 years ago, in the game**

Kamin and his crew have been in an arms race with Kai's yakuza, which then Kamin heard about Kai taking over the yakuza. Kamin believed it was the perfect opportunity to defeat their rivals, which he and his best men went to strike. They were traveling through Naruhata only to find Kai and his eight men were planning to do the same thing which they were now in front of each other.

Kamin smirked, "Oh, you have found us… what are you going to do?"

Kai said, "Surrender or die."

Kamin then surrounded himself in flames and sparks, "I was going to say the same thing."

Both sides activated their quirks to then attack each other, Kamin and his men charged at Kai which Kai made spikes from the ground. Kamin destroyed them with ease to then made ice spears to shoot them at Kai. Kai made a wall of the stone surrounding him which Kamin used a quirk to give him the strength to destroy the wall. Everyone watching ran away because the fight between the two was getting dangerous.

Kai's men and Kamin's men backed up because they need room to fully go all out on each other. Kamin then shot a lightning bolt at Kai which Kai was using the ground to make walls and shooting spikes at Kamin. Kamin then used a terraforming quirk and a metal manipulating quirk to fight Kai which Kai holding his ground. They were destroying building around them and Kai didn't care if he was killing people while Kamin wanted to as little casualties as possible.

When the heroes arrived, even they would die from trying to stop and capture them, which Kai made a hole clean through Kamin's gut but Kamin punched a hole clean through Kai's gut. Their men grabbed them to retreat back to their bases to get their leaders fixed up. Kai healed himself with ease, but he lost a lot of energy and stamina from doing it because he had to repair his stomach and other organs. Kamin has a few regeneration quirks he got from soul hunting, which after their time healing and recovering they agreed to have a ceasefire and a short peace treaty.

**Present (In Game)**

Kamin said, "That was the story… the lesson I learned was that even if the cards fall just right… you can still lose."

AFO said, "**I remember the ground shaking because the two of you destroyed the building nearby and the two of you were heavily injured.**"

Kamin chuckled, "I was injured to where I had trouble moving around, but the next time we fight… it will be deadlier than last time. We have gotten older, smarter, and stronger which we will destroy more than a couple of buildings. But it's all about who attacks first."

Kamin looked at his watch to say, "Well I got to get back… hope your little welcome party goes according to plan."

Kamin left leaving Tomura thinking about his full plan for the USJ. Kamin then felt a soul he hasn't felt in a long time which he said, "Kiroito (Shinso's dad in my fanfic) … I see you want to talk to me."

Kiroito said, "Brother… it's been a while."

Kamin chuckled, "Tamashi Kamin has an adoptive brother name Sozo and no other brother. You must be thinking of Hitoshi Kamin, who died in the slums as soon as he was disowned by his family."

Kiroito said, "I need your help…"

Kamin chuckled, "What help can Tamashi Kamin provide that you can't?"

Kiroito said, "My son, your nephew, has a quirk that brain washes people who response to him. If he goes down the path of villainy… I want you to take him in."

Kamin raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think he is going to be a villain… with a quirk like his, he can do so much good. Ending hostage situations, stopping people from committing suicide, and making villains surrender to him."

Kiroito sighed, "You always have seen the good in many people, but society doesn't see things like you can, which is why I believe because of it… he will pushed to become a villain like you were."

Kamin said, "Well I'm heading off to enjoy my walk… hopefully your family still has honor without Hitoshi Kamin."

Kamin continued his way to think about this nephew of his which he smiled, "He would be an excellent addition to the family… but only time will tell."

Kamin then found Nezu in the park at table with chess pieces, Kamin sat down, "I see you are still interested in our games."

Nezu smiled, "You are the only person I have come across that is a challenge to me. We also have interesting talks while we are playing."

Nezu started the game by moving a white pawn which Kamin smirked as he moved his black pawn. While they were playing Nezu asked, "What is this larger war you mentioned the other day?"

Kamin said, "We have always been a part of this war but now it's about to intensify. The war of heroes and villains is about to change into something new and revolutionary."

Nezu then said, "Check… what could be so revolutionary about it."

Kamin moved his queen to get himself out of check from Nezu's knight, "Check… The hero syndrome has caused even more villains than it was supposed to prevent… there is a man who will unite the villains who were caused by it and have supporters to back him. He will bring a new age to this world and more people will follow him to create this new world. A world to show the world that the hero system is wrong and doesn't do what it's created for."

Nezu took out Kamin's queen with a bishop, "You aren't going to tell me about this man."

Kamin took out the bishop with a pawn, "Check…"

Nezu looked at the board to see he was in a checkmate and Kamin said, "Mate, good game Nezu."

Sozo came to say, "There you are brother."

Kamin said, "I will see you again, Nezu."

Nezu chuckled and Kamin went with Sozo, Sozo said, "Kai has been moving his forces again, but it looks like a defense tactic."

Kamin chuckled, "Tell our men to be on high alert and not to attack unless they attack us."

Sozo asked, "Why do you think they are moving now?"

Kamin said, "They are taunting us to strike first, if we strike first… we lose and if they strike first then they lose. We are in a giant chess game that has gone on for too long but soon there will be something to tip the tides of this game."

Sozo asked, "Like what?"

Kamin chuckled, "Exactly… we just have to wait and see."

Then 'Chapter 3 Completed'

**Not In Game**

They stretched a bit which Hardcasekara said, "That was fun… I'm going to get something to eat because of the long traffic the way here."

BAS said, "The fridge has food of all kinds."

Ghost said, "I enjoy going on and off the grid a lot, I can't wait for the villainous events yet to come. Also, the hero events as well."

BAS said, "I got to think about who my villain self should date."

Hardcasekara said, "True… I'm going to think about which girls I'm going to date for my hero self and villain self."


	7. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare with the Students**

Ghost and BAS got back to the hero route while Hardcasekara was eating, getting drinks, and find a comfy chair so he can official binge the gaming system.

**In Game**

Grav clapped his hand as Mina got down from her 'taste high', asking with a grin, "Okay, who's up for playing Truth or Dare, tonight?!"

Everyone looked at each other which Bakugo said, "I'm not getting in a stupid game!"  
Kirishima said, "Come on bro! It will be fun."  
Bakugo said, "I'm not doing it Shit Hair!"  
Kirishima said, "Come on bro."  
Bakugo sighed, "Fine, I'll do it!"  
Izuku said, "I don't know..."  
Uraraka came up to him, "Come on it would be fun."  
Izuku all red from her getting ready come to him, "Okay... I guess it will be fun."  
Nemui said, "I got nothing better to do... well this will stop me from putting an air horn under All Might's chair."  
Iida said, "That is really unheroic like for you to plan on pranking your teachers like that!"

Grav asked, "Main lobby area in the dorms? Oh, and little to no Quirk usage, to keep things fair."

Everyone got to the dorms main area which Nemui raised his hand, "I have a question!"

Grav, in his casual clothes (consisting of a plain black aviator, white shirt that says, "Keep Calm, and move the f#*k out of the way", and grey jeans) raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Nemui wearing a T-shirt that says, 'Finding A Fuck To Give: Loading…' put his hand down, "Will there be refreshments?"  
Everyone looking at him. Grav simply gestured to his bag, "Again, this is a bag of holding. Remember, this had fifty different soda machines, a million different kind of chips at an infinite amount and is an infinite hardware store mixed with electronics. All of which are non-anomalous. And if you factor in the SCPs in here... we have everything we need in terms of refreshments."

Nemui said, "Acceptable."  
Momo asked, "Who goes first?"

Uraraka smiled, "I'll go! And I pick dare, Grav!" Grav raised an eyebrow, before instantly speaking, "Kiss Izuku on the lips... with tongue."

Everyone instantly went silent as a comical record screech was heard...  
as Grav muttered while taking out his phone, "I could've sworn I put this on silent..."

Nemui laughed, "Okay, what is the real dare?"

Grav raised an eyebrow, "I'm serious. Uraraka, I dare you to kiss Izuku on the lips, with tongue."

Uraraka in embrassment, "WHAT?!"  
Izuku was red which Nemui (in Darth Sidious' voice) said, "Do it!"  
Uraraka asked, "Can I change to truth?"

Mina cheered smugly, "Nope~! Now do it, so I can get some pictures!"

They got close which Nemui in Darth Sidious' voice, "Do it!"  
They did it which Bakugo said, "Finally."  
Everyone agreed which Izuku asked, "What?!"  
Nemui said, "It's pretty damn obvious."

Uraraka had her head in her hands, her Quirk activating as she spun in the air, embarrassed. The girls giggled a bit while Izuku was hiding himself in embarrassment, Nemui said, "Come back Uraraka, don't float away now."

Grav added, "You can dare me next since we're going clockwise."

Uraraka came down which she asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Grav yawned, "Dare."

Uraraka said, "I dare you to kiss Mina on the lips."  
Nemui giggled, "She thinks she is getting revenge."  
Mina got red in embarrassment, "Why Uraraka?!"

Grav blinked, "Well... it wouldn't be my first kiss... Sure, why not?"

They looked at him in shock that he revealed that this wasn't his first kiss. Which Mina asked, "Please be gentle..."  
Nemui said, "Da fuck..."

Grav raised an eyebrow, before shrugging, "Whatever..." He grabbed Mina and pulled her close.

Their lips came into contact...  
And, Grav pulled an 'Irina' from 'Assassination Classroom' and pulled a '30 hit combo'.

Nemui smirked, "Professional. Okay, who's next?"

Grav let go of Mina, raising an eyebrow, "That... was just a 30-hit combo. I would've racked it up to 100, but you asked for me to be 'gentle'." As Mina collapsed, Kirishima grinned, "I'm up!"

Nemui asked, "Truth or dare?"  
Kirishima said, "Dare!"  
Nemui chuckled, "Should I do it Grav?"

Grav already had a list out, "I want you to say the following like that battle-cry of yours. 'I'm rock hard!', I believe it was? Well, this is a list of various innuendoes that can pass over anyone's head if they're not paying attention."

Nemui quick put away the thought of making him kiss Bakugo to say, "Yeah, do that."  
Kirishima stood up to shout, "I'M ROCK HARD!"  
Aizawa walked in hearing that and he walked away, "I'm not getting paid enough."  
The guys laughed their asses off which Nemui asked, "Who's next?"

Bakugo growled, it being his turn.

Nemui asked, "Truth or dare, my good sir?"  
Bakugo growled, "Truth!"

Grav interjected, "Did you know that you have Quirk Instability?"

Bakugo said, "Of course I do! I'm not talking about it!"

Grav nods, "That's all I just wanted to know. Next?"

Nemui sighed, "I guess it's my turn... I choose truth."

Izuku asked curiously, "How many universes did you two visit?"

emui said, "About 123,069,547,827,846,531,420."  
Everyone looked at him in shock by the number of universes he has went to. Grav interjects, "Actually, it's 150, technically speaking. Remember, you made that wrong turn and placed us into the Infinite Loops."

Nemui said, "But an infinite loop helped with the travel if you think of it. Besides, Momo your next."  
Momo thought about it, "I'll take a dare."

Grav dares, "Next weekend, you're coming with me to my favorite shady sushi place in this universe. It's in the slums, and people barely know about it. You're going to eat one of each sushi from it."

Momo gently smiled, "Okay... I would gladly come."  
Then it was Shoto's turn which he said, "Dare."

Nemui dares, "Grav and I, we've seen a consistent past with you and your relationship with Endeavor. I dare you... to either tell us about your childhood now or tell us a week before the USJ tournament begins."

Shoto said, "Later..."  
Everyone looked at him which Izuku asked, "Are you sure?"  
Shoto said, "I'll do it later."  
Then it was Izuku's turn which he said, "I'll do a dare."  
Nemui was hoping that Grav doesn't make him reveal his real quirk. Grav merely lazily smiles, "Stand up... and take off your shirt to the point of revealing your entire upper torso. We know about the beach, and we just want to see the 10-month results."

Deku got red which then he took off his shirt which the girls got nose bleeds and Kirishima said, "You got this ripped in ten months... super manly."  
The guys complemented him and Nemui said, "Ten months is some dedication there."  
It was now Sero's turn (Tape guy) which he said, "Dare."

Grav began, "Before we begin, who do you hate the most: Present Mic, Lunch Rush, or Snipe?"

Sero thought about it to say, "Well I don't hate them, but I find Present Mic's English class to be the worst... I don't hate Present Mic, but I hate the class."

Grav bluntly spoke, "Your non-negotiable mission is to sneak into Present Mic's bathroom... and replace EVERY toilet roll with duct tape."

Sero said, "That sounds evil... but a funny prank that I will make it my goal."  
Then it was Iida's turn which he said, "I will not be a part of your twisted dares, o I will choose truth."

Grav blinked, "I... actually wasn't expecting you to. Regardless, in full honesty, do you want to know how close you could get to becoming not only expelled from UA, but also losing the use of your legs, in the future?"

Iida asked, "Do I get expelled?"

Nemui said, "Of course not dude, but you got close. Don't be revengeful."

Grav sighed, before honestly saying, "No, but you got close to it. See, in the future, there's an internship event. Only... your bro gets out of commission thanks to Blood Stain. Your head gets full of revenge, you lose common sense, and you end up risking the lives of a few others just because of vengeance. The thing is, Stain actually has the right idea, just the wrong methods."

Iida looked down, "I understand."  
Then it was Jiro's turn which she said, "Dare."

Grav frowned as he dug around in his backpack, "Where did I put it...?" He briefly went in before coming out with an unmarked DVD, "This... is a Justin Bieber 'annoying song' compilation. You have to listen to all ten songs twice... and say something 'positive' about them."

Jiro frowned, "Why... just why?"  
Nemui said, "That's just cruel, my dude."  
Jiro took the DVD to begin the thing which it was now Toru's turn which she said, "Truth."

Grav got serious as he pulled out a bracelet, "This right here, is a Quirk suppressing bracelet that's electronically powered. If you chose dare... you would have to put this one and have another girl not only take a picture of you, but also give you a makeover. However, since you chose truth... Do you want Momo to make a mirror, and wear this so we can see what you look like?"

Toru said, "I would like to keep it a mystery for the fun of keeping people guessing what I look like."

Grav nodded in understanding, before blinking, "Huh... I just realized something... technically, you're the embodiment of how far the internet can lewd anything. I mean, due to you visibly seeming like some floating clothes... literally 'lewd' nothing."

Toru said, "I'm still good."  
Then it was Denki's turn, he said, "Dare."

Grav instantly spoke, "For the next seven days, use your Quirk to charge your phone …"

Denki looked at him, "Okay?"  
Then it was Shinso's turn, which he said, "I'll take a dare."

Grav dared, "Try to smile like Aizawa-sensei. I need to check something."

Shinso asked, "Like a real smile or a sadistic smile?"

Grav shrugged, "Surprise me."

Shinso found Aizawa and Nemui brought a camera, Shinso said, "Aizawa-sensei."  
Aizawa said, "Yeah."  
Shinso said, "Smile."  
Aizawa under Shinso's control smiled which Nemui took a picture and they headed back to show the picture off.

Grav frowned, "I literally meant that you should smile. I think that Aizawa-sensei is making Shinso into a mini-him."

Shoto said, "I believe Shinso is Aizawa's secret love child."  
Shinso sighed, "I wish... did I say that out loud?"  
Nemui said, "Yeah, you did."  
Then it was Sato's turn, he said, "Truth."

Grav asked, curious, "Due to how your Quirk works, I have to ask: how did you find out about it?"

Sato said, "I ate my birthday cake on my 4th birthday and my muscles got bigger, which led to the conclusion that sugar equals muscles."

Grav blinked, "Huh… Mine was watching a rat rot away."

Nemui said, "I accidentally got in a time loop in the Akame ga Kill universe."

Grav asked, "Next?"

It was Tokoyami's turn which he sighed, "Truth."

Grav asked in empathy, "Did you have to sleep with a night light when Dark Shadow first emerged?"

Tokoyami sighed, "Yes."  
Nemui sighed, "Dammit! Okay Grav, what did you win from the bet?"  
Izuku asked, "You guys had a bet?"

Grav points out, "We had a bet involving hindsight and logic. Think about it: Dark Shadow gets harder to control at night, or in the dark. Since you exercise control over your Quirk when young, and that you need sleep, every childhood with a Quirk is different. And Nemui, you owe me telling the others about Eri."

Nemui said, "Fine, but they are ready for this."  
Nemui made clones to grab each of their heads to show them Eri's life which they started crying and got angry.

Grav instantly had a notepad out, "Due to the fact that we can't gamble money, any offers for having first crack at Overhaul? We're starting at five nut shots."

Izuku and Bakugo said, "I will!"  
They looked at each other, Bakugo said, "His is mine!"  
Izuku said, "You are going to kill him, he needs to face justice!"  
Nemui said, "I took you we should have not told them this... you sure you could have given them something else like... the creation of a nomu."

Grav waves him off, "Too far. Anyway, anything that anyone can offer to top the nutshots?"

Bakugo said, "Explode his nuts off."  
Nemui said, "Sounds painful."

Grav wrote it down, "Sadly, Dynamite, it would only happen once. Bakugo has Nut-splotion. Any other offers?"

Izuku said, "I guess I will use 50% of my power to the dick."  
Nemui said, "So Overhaul loses a dick and balls because of that amount of power."

Grav wrote down, "Izuku has neutering. What else, guys? We're going to be the next generation of heroes, so we need to get creative."

Uraraka said, "I'll float him to space."  
Tokoyami said, "Put him in a dark room with me and Dark Shadow… and never let him out."  
They had ideas which Grav and Nemui wrote them down. Grav nodded, "Alright, that's everything for Overhaul. Now, for the girls, who wants to mother Eri first?"

All the girls raised their hands. Nemui said, "Well that solves that problem... but who will be the father is the better question."  
All the guys raised their hands. Grav took out a white board, "Since we're still students, what about a rotation schedule? That way, each of us can take turns while also having a break and focus on anything else."

After some debate they agreed on a schedule which Nemui got in his sleeping bag to say, "I'm going to sleep, tell me if anything gets interesting."  
Jiro finished her video watching to say, "The only positive thing I could say about them are... they have a good beat."

Nemui said, "That was still cruel of you, Grav. Here take the signed CDs of the Bohemian Rhapsody that is sighed by every member of Queen as an apology for your torture."

Ghost smiled a little, "I'm excited for my blood results to come back, I wonder who my family is?"

Nemui said, "Good question."

Then 'Chapter 4 Cleared' appeared.


	8. The Power of Mind and Soul

**The Power of Mind and Soul**

_**I'm not going to lie… I have been thinking of doing a Joker Izuku, but I want to do the Joaquin Phoenix Joker version. Which after I watch that movie, I will do Joker Izuku based on the Joaquin Phoenix Joker because it looks like it would relate to Izuku more than the other Jokers, if y'all have seen the trailer. Let's go!**_

BAS said, "The villain route often jumps around especially since I made Izuku a villain. The events of USJ and Overhaul are really close together… which I am okay with that."

Hardcasekara said, "I'm okay with that."

Ghost nodded, "Agree."

**In Game**

Kamin was walking around a graveyard to what he calls 'shopping' for souls and quirks. Sozo asked, "What kind of quirk are you looking for?"

Kamin stopped at a gravestone to say, "I found it… the soul of the quirk Organ Creation."

Sozo said, "What are you creating?"

Kamin smirked, "For my secret project…"

Then an orange figure appeared from the ground and Kamin absorbed it, he smiled, "Kokoro… warp us back."

Everyone in the yakuza was in front of a table which Kamin said, "I'm going to test out this new quirk combination… with the bones of a fallen comrade."

They saw the skeleton on a table which Kamin the touched them to where muscles, organs, and then skin began forming making a human body. Then Kamin said, "I call upon the soul of Izuku Kenkichi to return to the life."

Then an orange energy flowed out of Kamin and into the new body which after Kamin let go of the body… the man's body moved. He got up to ask, "Boss?"

Kamin chuckled, "Good to see you again… Greed."

Everyone was in complete shock which Sozo said, "You gave Greed's body back and he is a live."

Izuku asked, "What just happened?"

Kamin chuckled, "You see when I take a soul, I take its quirk as well which I can use. The souls speak to me and I have kept Greed with me since his death nine years ago. I can put a soul in anybody, but the body will liquify after a few days because it's not the soul's original body… with this quirk combination, I can return the original body to the soul. So, Greed has returned from the dead to fight with us once more."

Greed chuckled, "Thank you for returning me back to life boss… I'm ready for any fight!"

Kamin said, "Let's check to see if you can use your quirk still."

Greed then changed his body to different materials like diamond and graphene which Hisashi smiled, "We missed you, Greed."

Greed looked at Izuku to ask, "Is that Izuku, Hisashi?"

Hisashi chuckled, "Yeah."

Greed smiled at Izuku, "Your dad and mom named you after me, you know that?"

Izuku said, "I didn't know that."

Kamin left to let Greed catch up with everyone while he went to his office. Kamin looked at maps and had 'X's surrounding a certain area. Sozo came in to ask, "Is Greed's resurrection involve those X's?"

Kamin said, "Each 'X' is a body buried which Kai's place is surrounded by them… You and Izuku will head to the USJ to watch the League's attack. Izuku will write down quirks and you will lend a hand… if needed."

Sozo said, "Understood… while you head to Kai's place to burn it to the ground."

Kamin smirked, "Exactly… and Sir Nighteye has planned a raid on it."

They then split which Kamin said, "Greed, Kokoro, Hisashi, and Han… we got someone to visit."

**Over at Overhaul's Hideout in Game**

Sir Nighteye and his raid members looked at Kai's base and his men which Kai raised an eyebrow, "You think you can beat us."

Sir said, "We will take you down… for good."

Kai chuckled, "You're going to need a bigger army."

Then a voice said, "I can provide that!"

The two sides turned to see Kamin and his group which Kamin said, "It's time I show you, Kai, my full power."

Sir knew very little of his power, he only knew the enhanced intelligences, changing people by touching them, and killing them by a single touch; but then Kamin put his hand on the ground. The ground shook and then skeletons from under the ground rose to the surface then the skeletons started getting organs producing, muscles, and skin making human beings. Kamin chanted, "Souls of the dead who died and were buried here… return to life!"

Then the bodies got up and looked at Kai and his men which Kai in shock, "What did you do?"

Kamin said, "I brought everyone that your yakuza has killed, back to life! With my multiple quirks I gathered since our last fight!"

Sir, the heroes, Kai, and Kai's men were in shock by the power that Kamin has. Kamin smiled, "I have no beef with you, Nighteye. I ask you this once… you want to fight side by side?"

Sir glared, "I don't side with villains… but I see I don't have a choice."

Hisashi said, "You have resurrected 50 people at once… we indeed have the numbers to defeat Kai this time."

Kai then charged at Kamin which Kamin shot a combination of lightning and flames at Kai. Kai made a wall from the ground and spikes from the ground which Kamin released a beam of energy to destroy them. Kai's men were overwhelmed by Kamin's men, the heroes, and the dead that Kamin raised, which they were getting defeated. Lemillion went up to punch Kai in the face which Kai fended him off. Kamin grabbed Kai's neck and said, "Your soul… is mine!"

Kai's body fell to the ground and everyone looked at Kamin as he smirked, "At last… I won!"

Kamin looked at Sir, "I'll make a deal with you. I will give you Kai… in exchange, you let us walk away like nothing happened between us."

Sir glared, "We don't deal with villains…"

All Might appeared, "Mastermind… I see you helped Sir to defeat a villain that we have been trying to catch."

Hisashi put cuffs on Kai body which Kamin said, "You don't believe I can give back his soul… allow me."

Kamin shoot orange energy at Kai's body which Kai woke up in handcuffs, "What happened?!"

Greed said, "We won… and you lost."

Kai in shock, "Impossible!"

Kamin said, "We hand him over and I take the people I have resurrected, and we leave… no questions asked."

All Might said, "We can't let you leave with your power…"

Kamin appeared in front of him to touch him which All Might left which Sir asked, "What did you do to him?"

Kamin said, "I made him want to go home to sleep… I will do the same if you want to catch me."

Sir glared, "Remember you are next…"

Kamin kicked Kai to him which he smiled, "I know… but I'm going to go inside for something, I must get before I go."

Kamin went in alone which his men waited outside then Kamin came out with a little white hair girl in his arms then Kokoro warped everyone away. Leaving the heroes with what was left then the mayor came personal to ask, "You didn't arrest him?!"

Sir said, "We weren't prepared to capture him, and we learned he has multiple quirks from his quirk of taking souls which apparently also takes quirks with the souls. He also helped us with our original plan of capturing Kai."

The mayor said, "I don't care about what he has and what he did. I want him captured!"

Sir glared, "It was your fault, wasn't it?"

The mayor asked, "What?!"

Sir asked, "Mastermind is your oldest son… who you pushed him to villainy because of his quirk."

The mayor said, "He was born to be a villain, his quirk decided his fate, and he should be contained for the safety of the city."

Sir said, "Because he has influence in the very government that you work in."

The mayor said, "Stop looking at my future and current politics Nighteye and capture him… if All Might can't then I will bring you to do it… if you fail, I'm calling the military to gun him down."

Sir was in shock by the mayor's attitude by this, to go far enough to call the military to gun down his own son. After the mayor left, Sir's phone rang which he picked it up, "Hello?"

Kamin chuckled, "You probably just have the talk with him. If I gave you evidence to bring him down and possibly send him to prison… would you take it?"

Sir asked, "How did you get my number? What do you have? Why are you calling me about this?"

Kamin said, "Phone number was easy to find since I can read your mind, I have lots of proof of many scandals over the years, while you are the only hero who actually listens to me and you are more likely to take it to do what's right. The choice is yours, but I must warn you… if you do, the old man will do whatever it takes to stop you."

Sir asked, "When do we begin?"

Kamin chuckled, "The files and pictures are at your office."

Kamin hung up the phone to then look at Sozo, "How did the USJ go?"

Sozo said, "Izuku and I discovered many students with great quirks… found Izuku's childhood bully which I helped him beat up. All Might beat the nomu…"

Kamin said, "I noticed the nomu didn't kill him, but it weakened him like predicted. Well Kai is gone."

Sozo asked, "Does that mean, what I think that means?"

Kamin nodded which Sozo smiled, "I get my own base!"

Kamin said, "Think of it as an early birthday present."

Sozo was excited for his new base and Kamin smirked, "First I took out the rival, now the mayor, then final step… All for One and All Might to get out of the picture for good."

Then Han came in with the little girl that Kamin found and she ran to Kamin. Kamin picked her up to hug her, "It's okay… your safe now. He can't hurt you anymore."

Eri felt comfort from Kamin which Kamin could see her broken and sad soul. Kamin rocked her to say, "I will take care of you… I promise."

Kamin opened up his right hand to show some orange energy which she watched it become a small person dancing. Kamin said, "That is a soul you are looking at… a soul of a man who died 100 years ago. I found him in a dark alley which I took him because he has many great stories to tell. His name was Juba Jomei… he was an actor, dancer, and comedian."

Eri tried touching it but her finger went through it which Kamin chuckled, "No one can touch souls except me of course. But I can show them to people and other stuff… would you like an apple."

Eri shyly, "P-Please."

Kamin gave her an apple and continued to let her sit on his lap and hold on to him. Kamin looked at his laptop to a dating website, Eri asked, "What are you doing?"

Kamin smiled, "I'm finding someone nice to spend my life with… I haven't found time for this when I was younger, so I want try to do this before I get too old."

Sozo and Izuku came in when he said that which Sozo said, "Bro, you are not old."

Kamin said, "I'm a single, 30-year-old yakuza leader, who is the biggest enemy to the mayor of the Tokyo and is known as the 'Soul Thief'. Most people are married, have kids, a house, and a retirement plan at my age. I have three things crossed off that list, which I need to hopefully get the other one off the list."

Sozo shrugged, "To be fair… you were injured for awhile and you usually don't catch a break from anything. And your adopting Eri as your child?"

Kamin said, "Yes I am, Sozo… you are now an uncle and god father."

Izuku asked, "Did you need me for something, boss?"

Kamin said, "Yeah, I need you to watch Eri for a little bit and teach her to have fun and to smile."

Kamin looked at Eri, "Eri… Izuku is going to be your big brother, is that okay?"

Eri nodded and went with Izuku which Kamin continued his list until he saw a woman named Ryuko Tatsuma, which he said, "I'm going to the first date."

Sozo said, "Have fun."

The dating website just revealed names and profile bios but no pictures which kind of scared Kamin at first, but he also liked surprises sometimes. He arrived in a black and red suit with a blue tie to match his blue hair and dress shoes. He waited for his date which a woman asked, "Are you Kamin…"

Kamin turned around to see the dragon hero which he said, "Not now Ryukyu, I have a date with… is your real name Ryuko?"

She nodded which she said, "I can't believe I've been set up with you… but I would like to know a few things about you."

Kamin said, "Well since we did set up this date… might as well sit down to talk about stuff and try to enjoy it."

They went to a table which after ordering some stuff he said, "Okay, you probably have some questions for me, because you were also at the raid."

Ryuko asked, "What is your quirk?"

Kamin chuckled, "Mind and Soul; I have enhanced intelligences, read minds, take souls of the living and dead, take the quirks as well with the souls, give souls with their quirks, talk with the souls, look into their memories, manipulate the souls in people to do what I want, and find people anywhere in the world if I have seen the soul before."

Ryuko in shock, "That is one powerful quirk… but why are you a villain?"

Kamin said, "When my quirk appeared… my family despised me because of it. It was to them a villain quirk and talking to the dead made me sound like a crazy person. Then one day, the mind reading came which was the last straw which they disowned me because of it. I then built up my strength and used my quirk to it's fullest to survive, then I found my friends to then form what I have today."

Ryuko felt sad for him, his quirk would have been useful for heroic work like murder victims, he can ask the dead victims who killed them and so much more. Kamin said, "But I don't dwell on that part of my life."

Ryuko asked, "Last question, who was the girl you took with you?"

Kamin said, "That is the grand daughter of the previous boss of Kai's yakuza. They used her to make the quirk erasing bullets… when I saw her for the first time while attempting to defeat Kai… I saw her soul. What's worse was that through her soul… I saw them tear her into pieces and drain her blood, then Kai used his quirk to rebuild her like nothing happened… except her scars remain."

Ryuko was horrified by what he was telling her, but he continued, "They did the process everyday which I made it a goal with defeating Kai to get her out of that place… to give her a life away from that nightmare she was living in. Kai is a monster and I wanted him to die… but suffering in prison is the best for now… but I'm slowly fixing her broken soul. I may be a villain, but I'm not evil. Children especially don't deserve it and shouldn't have to go through that."

Ryuko asked, "You have a fondness for children?"

Kamin smiled, "They all deserve the best future possible, I have quirkless teen in my yakuza that was bullied all his life for it, but they overlooked his quirk analysis skills… he can look at a quirk to find ways to improve it and weaknesses in seconds which takes intelligences and talent. My younger adoptive brother was imprisoned at the age of 6 because one of his drawings killed his parents. They didn't deserve their treatment… they deserve the best future that this generation can provide."

Ryuko smiled, "I feel the same way about that."

They continued their date while Sozo and Hisashi were outside watching from a distance which Sozo said, "He looks like he is having fun."

Hisashi chuckled, "It's about time he found a woman in his life, I've been worried for him for a while."

Then a 'Chapter 4 Complete' appeared.


	9. The Greatest Heroes: Grav and Nemui

**The Greatest Heroes: Grav and Nemui**

Grav rubbed the back of his head from all of the attention, before sighing and beginning, "That second Quirk, Cannibal Virus? It's a weird and frightening Quirk."

Grav explained, "The 'Cannibal' part isn't just from attacking itself... it also attacks from inside my body."

Grav adds, "Not only that, but it comes with a side effect of unleashing my wild side, making me a battle maniac."

Nezu said, "Well we are going to help you control it, as for you Nemui... what is with your family?"  
Nemui said, "My parents are the two most notorious villains in America, they got in a marriage to make the most powerful villain in the world, my brother and sister came first. They are twins with mom and dad's quirks which they embraced the whole villainy thing. I came to birth and they trained me a lot more rougher than I can say. The thing about reality is that I forgot what's truly real and what's just something I created. With time... I have seen it all, like a soldier with PTSD, the flashbacks and triggers which I keep to myself. The quirks takes my sanity away from me, which leads people with mind quirks unable to calm me and control me."  
Nezu said, "We will give you two treatment, but we would like you two to turn it down a few hundred notches. The fight was too brutal and that is coming from me."

Grav crossed his arms, "We make no promises. This is because we turned to heroes for help, but they just waved us off as lost causes."

Nemui said, "Society has failed us, so we are just free spirits that do what we want."  
Nezu kept a straight face which Aizawa was in the room super terrified, Nezu said, "Society may have failed you two. But in this school, we will not fail you and we will help you."

Grav rolled his eyes, "Doubtful. All For One kidnapped me as a newborn, so I have no clue as to where my biological family is. That's one of the minor questions I have."

Nezu nodded, "We can get you a blood drawn to find your family."  
Nemui got a milkshake out of a portal and asked, "Grav, you want a milkshake?"  
Nezu said, "As for you, we have Hound Dog give you therapy sessions like Grav."  
Nemui smirked, "That's going to be fun."

Grav answered Nemui, "Pass. I will, however, have some food from that Shokugeki no Soma universe."

Nemui said, "Can you tell me which one, because there is a lot."  
Nezu asked, "Can we get back to the topic?"  
Nemui said, "After I get his food."

Grav specified, "Ryo Kiba's Lobster curry."

Nemui grabbed the dish out which they heard, "Hey, where are you..."  
Nemui closed the portal before the voice could finish, which Nemui said, "It was in the middle of a competition which means it's the good shit."  
Nezu and Aizawa face palmed that Nemui just stole in front of them on a hero school's grounds.

Grav nodded, "I'm off to the cafeteria. Later."

Taking the dish, he left as if it was just a meeting, he didn't want to be in.

Nemui said, "Well I got some mediation I have to do."  
Aizawa said, "Wait a minute..."  
They disappeared right before their eyes which Nezu said, "They are going to be a problem, but we can still help them."

**In the cafeteria...**  
Grav was digging in, before noticing Mina staring at him. He offered a spoon, "Want to try one?"

Mina smiled, "I would love too!"

Grav handed it over, but paused before turning to Nemui, "Recording this?"

Nemui said, "Yeap!"

Mina gave them a strange look, before taking the spoon and digging in... and had her first taste. Nemui thought to himself, 'I probably to label this as Grav's fap tape because I am not keeping this for... reasons. Grav would love to have this.'

As Mina 'experienced' the taste, Grav was full out laughing at how she reacted. Nemui pushed a few buttons on the camera to say, "It will be sent to your phone Grav."

Grav grinned, "Thanks for the blackmail. And since it looks like Mina will be hogging it... get me a Hiyama Burger."

Nemui pulled out a Hiyama Burger and gave it to Grav. Mina asked, "What is that?"

Grav took a bite before swallowing and answering, "It's sort of a hamburger. It contains kofte, a beef and lamb Turkish 'patty', achaar, and some spices." He took another bite, before asking Mina, "You going to finish the lobster curry dish?"

Mina continued eating the curry which Nemui opened a portal to look at girl he found interesting. Nemui still has ears ready for anything Grav asks for. Izuku asked, "So how did you and Grav meet?"

Grav instantly answers without hesitation, "He met me while I was trying to commit suicide."

Nemui said, "I was insane and thought that I was god because my quirk... well I'm less insane but I have lost the god complex because of him. He told me his story; we may have different experiences, but we shared similar pain."

Grav chuckled sadly, "The sad thing is... I was about to take a swan dive off of a roof and hope for a better Quirk in my next life." Izuku and Bakugo shared a look, noticing how it mirrored Bakugo's 'swan dive' advice.

Nemui said, "We sat and talked for a long while which we helped each other in a lot of ways. We felt like we could open up to someone about our pain and struggles."

Grav then jabbed a thumb at Nemui, "After that, I decided to tag along with him as we toured the multiverse."

Nemui said, "He would help me remember which multiverse was ours and which timeline was our timeline as well. Which we collected many things and met many people and creatures."

Grav interjected as he finished his lunch, "Didn't we have to kill Santa in that one universe?"

Nemui said, "I thought we agreed it was an accident."  
Everyone looked at them in shock, "WHAT?!"

Grav countered, "Yeah. And you sniping the Easter Bunny off a cliff, with me watching out for you so that we wouldn't get caught, and feeding the said bunny live to some sharks was an 'accident'."

Nemui chuckled, "Life's happy accidents I tell you what."  
Bakugo said, "That is no accident!"

Gray rolled his eyes, "At least I can proudly say that I killed the toothfairy."

Nemui said, "Okay, the toothfairy had to go."  
Everyone thought, 'NO THE TOOTHFAIRY DIDN'T NEED TO DIE!'

Grav added, "Wasn't sure about Jack Frost, though..."

Nemui asked, "What did we do to Jack... my memory is pretty vague on that one."

Grav deadpan, "Rise of the Guardians version."

Nemui said, "Oh... OH! Yeah! Anyways we spent a large amount of time in the SCP universe, because some of the SCP we could relate to."  
Momo asked, "Could you explain that universe?"

Grav explained, "SCP universes include this assortment of anomalous things. They can range from safe, to world-ending dangerous. Various background, but all are put in specialized containers to keep away from the public."

Nemui said, "There are about 5000 SCPs in the inverse and they are still counting, they range from diseases to teddy bears to reptiles to IKEA stores to God. Which to quiet honest when we met with God in that universe... I was disappointed."  
Denki asked, "You were disappointed in God, like the God?"

Grav corrected, "Not quite a biblical god. More like... an entity with god-like abilities."

Nemui said, "Exactly... Why would he be there if he is God? I mean if I were god then I wouldn't be in there."  
Nemui opened a portal, "Grav, you want something from the coffee machine?"

Grav instantly spoke, "Death Wish Coffee, my version, for Aizawa-sensei."

Nemui grabbed it to give it to Grav which Nemui when into a portal to say, "I'm going to be talking with 682 for a while, he won't eat me because I am in his words 'Bearable'.

**Next Day**

Grav, still in his school uniform, was walking to the workshop with Izuku, Uraraka, and Ida. Grav explains to the three, "I know that you aren't supposed to meet this girl but meeting her sooner will save more headaches in the long run."

He blinked before asking, "Izuku? Take five steps back."

Nemui said, "Don't listen to him, I want a picture of this!"

Izuku, knowing better, took four steps back, just in time for the explosion to miss… and to see Mei land on Grav. Nemui said, "Fuck it, close enough."  
Nemui took a picture which Iida ranted about language. Grav sighed as Uraraka, Izuku, and Iida noticed the position Mei was in against Grav. Meanwhile Power Loader was complaining to Mei about her recklessness which Nemui said, "Okay Mei, you can get off Grav now."  
Mei looked at Grav to say, "Hello there."  
She got off of him to asked, "Who are all of you?"  
Everyone introduced themselves and they went inside the shop. Grav asked bluntly, "I need a hook or something to grab far away things with, and it must be able to release easily. The tether must be strong enough to hold more than one person, and able to real in quickly. Go nuts on the other features, though."

Nemui said, "I need a suit and gas mask that are bulletproof... I also want the mask to be smiling."  
Iida, Uraraka, and Izuku told her what she wanted which she smiled, "Not a problem!"

Grav piped up, "You might as well make an agency. That way, you can have these inventions improve and grow alongside whoever uses them."

Mei was busy doing designs and what not which Power Loader said, "Sorry, when she starts something... she tends to not focus with thing around her."

Grav was silent, before recommending to Power Loader, "There's a student named Hitoshi, in our class. His Quirk is Brainwashing, and it forces the victim to follow his orders. If you want Mei to take a break, or even catch some rest, I recommend going to him."

Mei quickly turned around, "I don't need sleep."  
Nemui looked at her dark eyes which he asked, "When was the last time you slept?"  
She said, "Wednesday!"  
Nemui said, "But today is Tuesday."  
She smiled, "Exactly."  
Nemui poked her and she fell asleep, "Don't worry, she will wake up in eight hours."

Grav merely sighed, before leaving. Nemui then made a portal to go back to his dorm room, the other three with Mei and Powerloader.

Then a 'Chapter 5 Completed' appeared.


	10. Not A Bad Guy

**Not A Bad Guy**

Kamin was with Eri in an ice cream shop which he got her ice cream, something she has never seen or tasted before in her life. She had strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla flavors so she can taste the three basic flavors for now, which she smiled after eating each one. Kamin asked while enjoying his cookie dough ice cream, "How is your ice cream, Eri?"

Eri smiled, "This is amazing, Papa!"

Eri refers Kamin as 'Papa' because she sees Kamin as a father figure and her savior which he smiled, "That's good to hear."

Kamin showed her many places like the park, the beach, and deep into Tokyo which she was having a blast. Eri was in awe as they were in Tokyo Tower looking down at the city which Eri said, "Papa, look I can see home from here."

Kamin chuckled, "I can too."

Eri was referring to Kamin's base which it was a company building for Kamin's legal insurance company that he owns. The business is called, 'Mind And Soul' and their motto was 'Working hard to keep you mind and soul at rest.'

Kamin would be lying if the entire thing wasn't a pun for his quirk, because the entire thing was a pun. But they are known as the best insurance company from the National Consumer Affairs Center (NCAC) for 7 years straight which was also how old the company was. The yakuza operations happen under the building in the underground levels, which since each member wore a mask covering most of their faces, except Kamin and Sozo, they are the insurance agents. Kamin gets money out the business like most do, but they don't bill people as much and they cover more things than most companies do. Like the 'All Might' and 'Endeavor' policies, where if the heroes were responsible for the destruction of the client's property and/or health then the company will help the client afford lawyers to sue the heroes.

Kamin then took Eri to a festival show her some fireworks and culture, which Eri saw a stuff unicorn on a stand which Kamin saw the game to win it. The guy gave Kamin the ball to throw at the bottles, which Kamin put some strength enhancing quirks in his arm which knocked the bottles over. Eri got the stuffed unicorn which they continued until Kamin saw a candy apple, "Eri? You want a candy apple?"

She asked, "Candy apple?"

Kamin said, "It's an apple but sweeter."

Eri nodded which Kamin bought one for her then a man walked close to them. Kamin read his mind which the man was there to kill him. Kamin smirked from the idea of someone thinking they could kill him, the man shot Kamin's head. Everyone was in shock and Eri in shock, "P-Papa!"

The man was shaking which he was taken down by Ryukyo and her sidekick Nejire-chan. Eri was about to cry until she heard, "It's okay, Eri…"

Everyone was in shock that Kamin, who was shot in the head, got back up to reveal the bullet popped out of his head and the hole healed up. The man in shock, "No…"

Kamin looked at the man, "You ruined my daughter's day and everyone's day here."

Kamin then read farther into his mind, "So… my father hired you to kill me, how low could he get? Well I'm going to try to make up your mistake of ruining my daughter's day now… enjoy your night in prison."

Kamin picked up Eri, "I'm sorry Eri, if I moved out of the way, he would have killed you and I'm harder to kill than I look."

Kamin and Eri went to go see the fireworks which she still eating the candy apple, which Eri asked, "You will be with me forever… right Papa?"

Kamin looked at her and smiled, "I will do my best."

Kamin looked at his souls to see he can live a long time, he had multiple souls with regeneration quirks and unexpectedly a longevity quirk. He knows there must be a point to where his quirk and the quirks of the souls he has collected can't save him. Kamin asked, "Besides the man… did you have a fun day?"

Eri smiled, "Yes!"

Kamin said, "Your Uncle Sozo has a surprise for you when we go to his place."

They went to Sozo's base which Kamin opened the door which Eri saw that there were pieces of art everywhere and it was colorful. Then Sozo came into view with a real unicorn which Eri was in awe by everything, Kamin smirked, "I like what you did to the place."

Sozo said, "Well Kai's base was just a giant blank canvas to me… which I took great pleasure of giving it color and my it my best work so far."

Eri loved all the colors and everything which Kamin saw Hisashi to ask him, "How long has he been working on this?"

Hisashi chuckled, "He started two days ago which he refused to eat anything or sleep until I had to force him to."

Kamin laughed, "That sounds like Sozo, he always is our ray of sunshine…"

Then Sozo went up to Kamin, "You were shot in the head?!"

Kamin scratched his head, "No big deal… just a guy paid by my dad to kill me, but I have regeneration quirks. No need to worry."

Sozo said, "This is worrying, that your dad is hiring thugs to kill you in front of Eri… we need to do something about him."

Kamin said, "Sir Nighteye is working with what I gave him, so it's only a matter of time… but we must not attack the town hall. That will truly provoke the higher up government to hunt us down like animals."

Sozo calmed down, "Fine… but try not to get kill like that."

Kamin chuckled, "I can't help it… but I'll try my best."

Kamin left to walk the streets of what he now owns to see many people were walking around. He then saw a purple hair teen walking around just to be alone, which Kamin froze to think, 'That is my nephew that Nezu and Kiroito kept mentioning… what is he doing here?'

He followed him from a distance which then Shinso got surrounded by some thugs. Kamin said, "Hey! Beat it!"

The thugs looked at him and laughed, "You think you can beat us!"

Kamin smirk, "Me and my friends… on the other side."

Then Kamin's shadow became multiple shadows which they grabbed the thugs and pulled them in. Then their bodies came out of the dark shadows and they were completely soulless, Kamin said, "Be careful kid, these parts are a little… shady."

Shinso asked, "Are you my Uncle Kamin?"

Kamin said, "Your Uncle Kamin died in the alleys where he was banished to, many years ago."

Shinso raised an eyebrow, "You don't look dead."

Kamin chuckled, "Well you do have your father's observation."

Shinso said, "Thank you, but I also would like to ask you some questions."

Kamin said, "Well if I don't, you will use your quirk on me. I might as well give you some answers on some topics you want to ask."

They went to a bench nearby which Shinso asked, "Why did grandpa believe you have a villain quirk?"

Kamin said, "Because I could kill, manipulate people's personalities, bring people back from the dead with a single touch. I could also talk to the souls of the dead and for some reason when I take a soul; I also take their quirk, memories, and experiences. What official made me disowned was my increased intelligence and mind reading making him think I would be an excellent criminal mastermind."

Shinso raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't becoming a hero prove him wrong?"

Kamin said, "When the family disowned me, I did what I had to do to survive. I killed for money, got in fighting rings for a place to sleep, and got involved in drugs to have food to eat. I did a lot of things I regret now, but it was all to survive. Kamin Hitoshi died in the alleys and the alleys was where Kamin Tamashi was born."

Shinso asked, "You can read minds and you have higher intelligence… do you know what my quirk is?"

Kamin said, "Brainwash, you can take control of people who respond to you. A very powerful quirk that can be useful for hero work."

Shinso asked, "You do see the good in all quirks like dad said."

Kamin chuckled, "I see everything in every way, my intelligence rivals Nezu's which honestly the world is really moronic. The people are arrogant and have this idea of what is a hero quirk and what is a villain quirk. This stereotype way of thinking is the reason for the rise of villains and fake heroes, people need to look at what makes a hero or villain is the person."

Shinso smiled, "Thanks for talk."

Kamin got up, "Don't run into anymore thugs."

Kamin went into a tea shop to enjoy some tea then Nezu came in, "You look awfully calm after getting shot in the head early this evening."

Kamin smirked, "I have been through worse."

Nezu sat down with his tea, "Is the league of villains, this great war you have been speaking of?"

Kamin smiled, "They play a big and important role, but that isn't the war I am thinking about."

Nezu asked, "All Might is getting weaker, yet you don't kill him… why?"

Kamin said, "He needs every amount of energy possible for his final fight… with his old enemy. He shouldn't be wasting it so freely."

Nezu fell the words of 'his old enemy' and was a little bit scared for All Might, which Nezu asked, "What is your end goal?"

Kamin chuckled, "To give the future generation a place where it isn't the quirk that determines heroes and villains… it's the person. To give them the best life possible where despite class, quirk status, and how much doubt people have about them… they can be free to be what they want. Like maybe a quirkless hero, a mind controlling hero… true heroes."

Nezu smirked, "I too would like a world like that to exist… but you and I know that it won't happen in our life time."

Kamin smiled, "That's if we do nothing about it today… I also have a longevity quirk to make me have a longer lifespan, so I might see it in my lifetime."

Nezu asked, "Most of the souls and quirks you have are from people who have already died… what's it like to have souls that are older than you are?"

Kamin said, "It's like talking to an ancestor from a distance past, I talk to the souls of various times. They have interesting stories and have shown me the ways to survive the city as I was thrown into by my family. I can take souls by force but most of the time they want me to take them in. They refer to me as a safe haven for them and see me a person who can hear their tales and use their powers for the greater good."

Nezu saw the chess board on the table which they nodded to each other and began another game.


	11. The Guardian Angel Chapter 1

**The Guardian Angel Chapter 1**

Ghost and Hardcasekara went to sleep for a while and to truly relax from a god's life, which BAS looked at the game opinions to find a fourth route. BAS smirked, "A guardian angel opinion… I can act as a guardian angel to watch over people… I can choose my limits of what I can do and can't do."

BAS quickly put the setting to where he would meet Izuku after All Might leaves him. Then he put on the headset to begin the game.

**In Game**

Izuku was alone on the top of the building, All Might told him he couldn't be a hero without a quirk. He was about to give it all up until he heard, "What an asshole!"

Izuku turned to the voice's origin to see a man with green eyes white hair and was about 5 foot 11 inches or maybe 6-foot-tall in a black business suit with a red tie which he looks like he was in his twenties. Izuku looked at him, "Who are you?"

The man said, "You can call me, Nemu… I'm your new guardian angel."

Izuku looked at him like he was crazy which Nemu chuckled, "I guess you need proof."

Nemu snapped his fingers which everything froze around them which Izuku in shock, "You can stop time."

Nemu chuckled, "I can do a lot more than that. I can control time, space, reality, mind, soul, and power or energy is basic what power is… but enough with that. I have questions for you, and you have questions for me."

Izuku asked, "What happened to my old guardian angel?"

Nemu said, "I killed him."

Izuku in shock, "WHAT?!"

Nemu laughed, "I'm just kidding, he died naturally of extreme old age."

Izuku relaxed, "Why didn't he appear to me like you are?"

Nemu said, "He was extremely old to where he was running out of power which after a few angels looked at you and ignored you, I chose you for me to watch over you as your guardian angel."

Izuku asked, "Why are you here?"

Nemu smiled, "I came to offer you power and help you become whatever you want."

Izuku asked, "Power?"

Nemu made six stones of different colors, "These stones give you 50% of my power to a specific singularity. A mortal can only hold the power of one of these stones… it's up to you to choose which one you want."

Izuku asked, "Which stone is to what power?"

Nemu smiled, "I can't tell you that… just follow your heart."

Izuku sat down, "Can I think about it until later?"

Nemu put the stones away, "Sure."

Nemu sat next to him, "Why do you want to be a hero?"

Izuku looked at him, "Don't you already know?"

Nemu said, "I do but I want to hear you say it?"

Izuku then told him that he always wanted to be a hero from a young age and that it was his dream, Nemu smiled, "You are a good kid, if you become a hero… you will the hero the world needs but the one it doesn't deserve."

Izuku asked, "Can I be a hero, even without a quirk?"

Nemu said, "Of course! It would be hard work, but you can do it."

Izuku asked, "Do you have to give me the stones?"

Nemu said, "I only made them if you want power to help you reach your dream and your desires."

Izuku asked, "Do you care if I become a hero or villain?"

Nemu chuckled, "You can be whatever you want to be… my job is to help you reach a happy life which is something you will get starting now, god dammit."

Izuku smiled but Nemu said, "Side note… you are the only one who can see me. So, if I am talking to you and there are people around you just nod to answer me. I don't want people to think you are insane or anything like that."

Izuku nodded, "Can I see the stones?"

Nemu pulled the stones out which Izuku looked at them then chose the yellow one which it entered his body. Izuku felt a change which Nemu said, "You chose the mind stone, you are given extreme intelligence that makes you the smartest being in the universe except me. You also can control and read minds of people."

Izuku felt a lot smarter and see the minds of people which Izuku was in awe, Nemu said, "But I got to train you to control the power."

Izuku smiled, "Thank you."

Nemu said, "No problem… now let's get some ice cream."

Izuku asked, "I don't have money…"

Nemu made money out of thin air, "You do now."

They walked around until they saw smoke and flames which Izuku saw Bakugo being attack by the same slime villain that attacked Izuku. Izuku saw All Might in his weak form and read his thoughts which Nemu asked, "Look at All Fright being a little bitch because of his limit, he should go above and beyond like a real hero. As for your bully, he maybe an asshole… but he sure as hell doesn't deserve to die."

Izuku nodded and ran to the slime monster which Nemu smiled, "You show these idiots who the real hero is."

Izuku used his new powers to get the slime monsters to let go of Bakugo and surrender to the heroes. After five minutes of the heroes bitching about Izuku's actions which Nemu was telling Izuku that he shouldn't really listen to them. Then later when Izuku and Nemu were heading to Izuku's home, Bakugo shouted, "Deku!"

Izuku turned around to say, "I don't know how you got a quirk, but I will find out. Also, I didn't need your help."

Nemu chuckled, "Sure you didn't, asshole."

After Bakugo left, Nemu said, "Time to head home."

Then All Might appeared which Nemu said, "God dammit, the dream breaker is here."

All Might said, "Young man, I am sorry about what I said on the roof about…"

Izuku interrupted him, "It's okay, I forgive you… I'm still going to be a hero no matter what you told me. I'm going to head home now."

All Might was in shock as Izuku left him which Nemu laughed, "You sure told him… what are you going to do with this power?"

Izuku asked, "You said that a mortal can only hold one of the stones, so I can become a hero. I chose the mind stone, so I'm going to use it to make me become a hero that save everyone with a smile on my face."

Nemu smiled, "Awesome! I can't wait to watch and help you grow with your new power."

Izuku asked, "Has anyone held more than one stone?"

Nemu said, "There was three times, the first guy made a gauntlet to help him wield the power of all six… but he used it to kill half the population of the universe with a snap of his fingers."

Izuku in shock, "What?!"

Nemu said, "The second time, some guys made another gauntlet to bring back the half of the population back then used it again to kill the first-time guy."

Izuku said, "You didn't stop the first guy."

Nemu said, "I was his guardian angel at the time, so I watched him reach his happiness."

Izuku asked, "Do you care if I made the gauntlet?"

Nemu said, "I don't really care, I'm just here to help you reach happiness. You can be who you want."

Izuku said, "You are one interesting guardian angel."

Nemu smirked, "I know, but we should talk later and begin your training tomorrow."

Izuku asked, "What is my training?"

Nemu said, "Use you brain with your new power… if you are physically weak but mentally powerful. What can you do?"

Izuku said, "Workout and build weapons."

Nemu snapped his fingers, "There you go."

**A Few Weeks Later**

Izuku and Nemu were at the beach which Izuku was taking stuff apart and making weapons with the tools Nemu made. Nemu then begin Izuku basic martial arts which Izuku was making all kinds of weapons to make him stronger and faster… maybe help him fly around. Then they saw a skinny blonde man on the beach which Nemu said, "All Steroids is coming."

Izuku looked over at All Might which Izuku asked, "What do you want?"

All Might asked, "Do you have a moment?"

Izuku sighed, "I'm a little busy at the moment."

A voice asked, "Are you sure?"

Izuku looked to see a rat bear dog looking thing which Nemu said, "Well Nezu is here… well you are smarter than him with the power I gave you… what do you do?"

Izuku was upset with All Might but Nezu hasn't done anything to him so Izuku got up to say, "You got five minutes."

Nezu said, "I see you are applying to UA to the hero course."

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "So what? Are you telling me I should pursue something else?"

After the weeks of Izuku spending time with Nemu, he has learned to stand up for himself and other stuff. Nezu said, "No, of course not. I saw your actions at the slime villain attack with your friend…"

Izuku said, "He isn't my friend… he is my childhood bully who is also planning to attend UA to become a hero. He may be a bully, but he doesn't deserve to die, which I saved him because All Might and the other heroes didn't do shit to help him, so I stepped in like a real hero."

Nezu and All Might were in shock which Izuku went back to work, Nezu asked, "What are you building?"

Izuku said, "My quirk gives me a higher IQ, read minds, and control minds. I need to make up for my strength and speed, which is the reason for the exosuit and weapons."

Nezu asked, "What if I told you we can give you strength that you think…"

Izuku deadpan, "I will not accept One for All, if that is what you trying to do."

All Might was in shock but Nezu asked, "You read our minds, so you already decided on your decision."

Izuku said, "If I accept the quirk, I would have a hard time controlling the output of the power. Resulting in broken bones and ripped muscles, do I want to deal with that… absolutely not."

Nemu was getting a kick out of this which All Might was still in shock that Izuku was straight up knows his quirk and denies the chance to have it. Nezu asked, "You were quirkless for a long time, but you now reveal your quirk about a few weeks ago… where did you get it?"

Izuku deadpan, "I'm just a late bloomer… a really late bloomer."

Nezu said, "I don't believe that for a second."

Izuku said, "I have no relation to All for One, if that is what you are implying. Look you two are starting to get on my nerves here. I would like to be left alone with my thoughts here…"

Nemu said, "Don't be like that now. Look I'm not supposed to reveal myself, but I will do it to get them off your back about this."

Izuku nodded which Nemu snapped his fingers to reveal himself to Nezu and All Might which All Might in shock, "Who are you?!"

Nemu said, "I'm his guardian angel, Johnny Bravo."

Nezu asked, "A guardian angel… I don't believe that for a second."

Nemu then controlled the water on the beach to make a hand making a middle finger then made clouds to cover the sun and made a computer chip out of thin air to hand to Izuku for his suit. All Might in greater shock asked, "What kind of power do you have?"

Nemu chucked, "To control Reality, Space, Mind, Soul, Time, and Power."

Nezu was interested in Nemu, "Why do you reveal yourself?"

Nemu said, "To get you two off Izuku's back here… you two are getting on his nerves."

Izuku asked, "Nemu, can you get me an industrial grade motherboard?"

Nemu made one out of thin air to hand it to Izuku which Nezu asked, "Do you give him power?"

Nemu smiled, "Bingo, I gave him a choice which he chose the power of the Mind singularity. He has a higher IQ than you, Nezu, and I'm here to help Izuku reach his dreams of being a hero."

All Might said, "I'm so…"

Izuku said, "I don't care if you're sorry, you are going to be one of the many people I'm going to prove wrong when I become a hero… it's been five minutes, I would like to get back to work in silent."

Nemu then went back to being unseen by everyone except Izuku which All Might and Nezu left. Izuku got the armor finished and tried it out which Nemu was cheering for him as the suit worked just like was supposed to. Izuku asked, "Should I have accepted One for All?"

Nemu said, "That one is on you… your life, family's lives, and friend's lives would be in danger if you accepted it. But you now know about it which still puts you in danger, but not as much as having it. Besides All Might's former sidekick wants Lemillion to have the quirk in the first place, so you being All Might's first choice and denying him, proves you are a true hero… which he might ask you again in the future."

Izuku nodded then looked at the weapons to ask, "What am I going to face in the entrance exam?"

Nemu relaxed, "Robots… a lot of them, but the zero pointer is huge as hell. They tell you to run away from that, but what would a true hero do?"

Izuku smirked, "A true hero would go above and beyond to defeat the robot to protect everyone."

Nemu smiled, "Exactly!"

Izuku had a slot on the armor and asked, "Can I borrow the power stone?"

Nemu smirked, "Sure."

Nemu put the purple stone in the suit to which it gave Izuku a lot of power which Izuku said, "I'm going to upgrade this thing to use this stone better."

Nemu said, "Relax… you have six months until the exam."

Izuku smiled, "Thank you for being here for me."

Nemu chuckled, "What else is a guardian angel here for? Besides you are one interesting human, I can't wait to see what happens next."

**The Exam**

Nemu was walking with Izuku which Izuku was excited to show off his weapons and become a hero. Nemu asked, "Are you prepared for this?"

Izuku said in confidence, "Yes!"

Nemu said, "Don't trip."

Izuku tripped which a brown girl saved him from falling flat on his face, Izuku turned to her which he said, "Thank you."

The girl said, "Your welcome, I wish you luck on the exams."

Izuku nodded, "I wish you luck as well."

She headed inside which Nemu smiled, "You got to talk to a cute girl, you are doing great."

Izuku asked, "Did you do that on purpose?"

Nemu smirked, "Perhaps, but we should head inside to begin your path to become a hero."

They went inside which Izuku aced the written test but that wasn't a surprise for him then he sat and listened to the important exam. Izuku paid no attention to Bakugo sitting next to him which after Izuku got through the boring speech, he got to his area to start kicking ass. As Izuku put on his armor (Think of Iron Man's armor from Endgame or Infinity War which has the same capabilities. The only differences are that it has two slots for two stones, one spot on each hand, and it's green and silver.) Izuku then picked up the Power stone to put it in the slot on his right hand then he turned to Nemu to say, "My final choice of the stones would be the Space stone."

Nemu chuckled, "Sure thing."

Nemu handed him a blue stone which Izuku put it in the slot on his left hand which Izuku felt the power which he was prepared for it. Nemu said, "So far you can manipulation energy and make yourself stronger and as for the space stone… you can manipulate space itself which you can warp anywhere and warp anything to you for now."

Izuku chuckled, "That sounds fun."

Izuku walked on the field with the other students which Nemu said, "I'm going to watch you from a distance."

Nemu warped to the top of the tallest building to watch Izuku and everyone else. Izuku heard the buzzer to start the test which he warped to the first set of robots to one punch each robot then warped to the next set. Izuku was destroying the competition and went someone was going to be ambushed he came to save them because Nemu didn't tell him about the rescue points… but he pushed Izuku that he should rescue people and help them out.

Meanwhile in the monitor room, the teachers and staff were in awe by Izuku's performance which made All Might feel even more guilt about for what he told Izuku. Nezu was trying to figure out what the suit does to make him move at inhuman speeds and gives him extreme strength to rival All Might's. Midnight asked, "He is helping people as well… does he know about the rescue point system?"

Nezu said, "With his high IQ from his quirk… possibly."

Then Present Mic said, "It's time to release the big one."

Back at the field, Izuku felt the ground shaking which he saw everyone else running which he smiled as he ran to the robot coming out of the ground. He used the power stone to jump high in the air then drop kick the robot back into the ground. The robot was destroyed from the kick which he saw the girl who saved him from falling on his face earlier under some rumble. He came over to get her out which she said, "Thank you."

Izuku said, "No problem… your leg is a little banged up. I'll help you to the nurse."

Izuku helped her over to Recovery Girl which she healed her and Izuku said, "I hope to see you in class soon."

The girl smiled, "I hope so too… what's your name?"

Izuku smiled, "Izuku, Izuku Midoriya."

The girl said, "My name is Ochaco Uraraka."

Izuku smiled and waved which Nemu came down to say, "What a great performance, I would say."

Izuku then warped himself and Nemu to a little restaurant which Nemu paid as usual. Nemu said, "You definitely are getting into UA with the villain points and rescue points."

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "Rescue points? Is that why you keep implying the importance of helping people?"

Nemu chuckled, "Well I couldn't tell you directly but yes."

Izuku smiled, "The armor worked but I still need to work on it to handle the two stones better."

Nemu said, "But for now… let's wait for the letter and let's talk about you dating this Ochaco girl."

Izuku chuckled, "Hey now…"

They laughed for a bit which then the words 'Chapter One Complete' appeared.


	12. Another Angel

**Another Angel**

BAS told Hardcasekara about the guardian angel opinion which Hardcasekara wanted in on this which now they got to the system to update the game. They put their headsets on begin the game and enjoy their actions they are going to do.

**In Game**

Nemu and Izuku walked to the classroom of 1A which Nemu asked, "Are you sure you are ready?"

Izuku said, "Yes I am."

Nemu said, "It was smart of you to use nanite technology to make your suit and to keep the stones attached to you at all times."

Izuku smiled, "It helps to be prepared for any situation… I have a question."

Nemu said, "Shoot."

Izuku asked, "Is there a heaven?"

Nemu chuckled, "Well there are separate but equal heavens… but there is no hell."

Izuku in shock, "There is no hell… but multiple heavens."

Nemu said, "God forgives everyone… including the Nazis, but if it makes you feel better. The ice cream machines in Nazi heaven work just as well as a McDonald's ice cream machine."

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "So, they don't work."

Nemu snapped his fingers, "Exactly."

They entered the which Izuku looked around to see Bakugo and many other people. Izuku saw Uraraka which she came up to say, "It's you… Izuku. You were so cool with that drop kick on the zero-pointer."

Izuku was getting a little red which Nemu smirked, "You should go for it."

Then a voice said, "If you are here to make friends then you should leave."

They turned around to see a man in a sleeping bag on the floor which Nemu said, "The living embodiment of Sloth, Shota Aizawa, a.k.a. Eraserhead… he is going to be fun."

Everyone sat in their desk which as Aizawa was giving a lecture, Izuku notice Nemu was talking to a dude made of different elements next to a teen with white and red hair. Which the said teen was in shock by the whole thing like Izuku, Nemu went back to Izuku say, "That was Soshi, he is a powerful guardian angel like me. He is watching over Shoto Todoroki over there."

Izuku quietly asked, "How can he see you?"

Nemu asked, "Do you know Jojo?"

Izuku nodded which Nemu explained, "Think of it like only people with a guardian angel present with them can see other people's guardian angels if they are present as well. It's like the stands in Jojo."

Izuku asked, "What about everyone else's guardian angels?"

Nemu said, "Their guardian angels are a bunch of pussies."

Then Aizawa told everyone to head to the gym for quirk evaluation which they headed over but Izuku went to Shoto, "Hey."

Shoto said, "I see you also have someone watching over you as well."

Izuku said, "Yep… he gave me power and other stuff."

Shoto said, "Same… also helps me in other ways as well."

They were getting set up which for the shot put since Izuku got the highest score he got to show off first. Izuku then activated the armor to cover his right arm and draw power from the Power stone to give him strength to throw the ball about 5 miles away. Aizawa showed the device, "Whoever gets last gets expelled."

Nemu and Soshi laughed their asses off which was a sign to Izuku and Shoto that their teacher lied to everyone. Izuku and Shoto went through the courses with ease, Izuku figured out that the power Shoto got from his guardian was the elements of darkness, light, water, wind, and earth. While the two were talking Shoto revealed that he was born with quirk of ice and fire which Izuku told him the powers that Nemu gave him so far. Nemu and Soshi were enjoying the show so far which Soshi asked, "So Shoto, you made a new friend?"

Shoto looked at him, "I do have a friend now."

Nemu smiled, "Looking great Izuku, you got to talk with a cute girl and now you made a real friend."

Izuku smiled, "This is great."

At the end of the class, the results came in which Izuku got first, Shoto got second, and Bakugo got third. Aizawa revealed that he wasn't going to expel anyone which Mineta who got last place sighed in relief. Bakugo went up to Izuku to shouted, "How did a useless Deku beat me?!"

Izuku deadpan, "You should have tried harder."

Nemu and Soshi lost their shit by the salt Izuku jus threw at Bakugo, Shoto smirked from the comment. Bakugo was super pissed from the comment which he attempted to grab Izuku's collar but Izuku made a portal which Bakugo grabbed the back of his head. Bakugo was in shock which Izuku said, "I would like it if we never spoke to each other again."

Izuku got up which he looked at Shoto, "You want to hang out for a while?"

Shoto nodded and they headed out, All Might followed the two from a distance because he was sure that Izuku was the only to pass One for All to. They were at a taco stand which Shoto asked, "So Nemu, you are helping Izuku reach happiness just like Soshi is to me?"

Nemu said, "Yep, we are the guardian angels that help the people that a normal guardian angel can't help."

Soshi said, "We like to do this, we like to have fun on the job, and it brings entertainment to us."

Izuku asked, "So Soshi, you are the all the elements?"

Soshi nodded, "Yep."

Izuku asked, "Does the powers you give boost Shoto's original quirk?"

Soshi said, "He has a boost in his fire from me and his ice is boosted by the water I gave him as well."

Shoto asked, "So Izuku, your armor is to help you control the power of the stones?"

Izuku nodded, "I absorbed the mind stone, but for the others… I'm working on a suit to help me control them. I learned that since I took the power stone after the mind stone, since I let its power flow through me constantly it helps me be prepared to control the other ones."

Shoto nodded, "What about the blue stone?"

Izuku said, "That's the space stone… it manipulates space. For now, I can open portal to warp me to places and warp things to me."

The two looked at their guardian angels as they were eating some food, Shoto asked, "How long are you two going to watch over us?"

Nemu said, "Until you two reach true happiness and you don't need us… but we will continue to watch over you two from a distance."

Soshi said, "If you are getting it on with a man or woman, we will not watch you because that would be creepy."

Shoto deadpan, "That sounds reasonable."

After a while, they headed to their homes which as soon as Izuku went to his room, he began working on his suit. Izuku's room had no trace of All Might on it, because he sold all of it for supplies and other stuff. Izuku began to work on his new design on the armor which Izuku decided to put the Power stone on his chest. Nemu chuckled, "Interesting… but what will be in your right hand?"

Izuku smirked, "The Time stone."

Izuku began working which Nemu said, "Don't forget about your date on Friday."

Izuku looked at him in confusion but then he got a call from Uraraka which he picked it up. Izuku said, "Hello."

After a few minutes, Izuku agreed to meet and hang out with her on Friday. Izuku asked, "Why do you do stuff like this?"

Nemu said, "There is a difference between happiness and madness, I'm here to help you reach happiness not make you a psychopath. And she is a nice girl… unless you are into guys, which I can help with that to."

Izuku got red, "Why are you like this?"

Nemu said, "A lot of my previous people I watched over asked the same thing at least once. I guess I was inspired by my dad which he is my hero."

Izuku asked, "Guardian angels have parents?"

Nemu said, "Of course, we have more things in common than you think."

Izuku asked, "Who is your dad?"

Nemu said, "Lucifer."

Izuku dropped the notebook he was using to draw his designs, "You are the son of Satan?"

Nemu said, "He is forgiven for his little rebellion and is an angel now… Satan is such an stupid name... also dad was in his goth phase at the time."

Izuku asked, "Who is your mother?"

Nemu shrugged, "I have no idea… dad has a lot of bitches. All I know is that I was born, and he raised me, next thing you know… I have a harem of bitches in heaven like he does."

Izuku said, "So my guardian angel is the son of Lucifer… this is getting weirder than it already getting."

Nemu said, "Yeah keep that up… I'm going to make you have a harem or a dekubowl."


	13. Dating Heroes

**Dating Heroes**

**In the Hero Route**

Grav was going on a date with Mina which he told Nemui which Nemui told him he was also on a date with Nejire so they wished each other a great night. Grav and Mina are doing great until then you went to the restroom which you sighed, "This is going great."  
Nemui asked in another stall, "Grav, is that you?"

Grav was silent before asking and getting out of character, "Hey, Nemui? Quick question: what happens if this turns into a Sword Art Online thing, but only in terms of what we want for desires? I mean... I'm already liking this place, and I want to keep on staying in here..."

Nemui said while also getting out of character, "Well they tested this thing and it has an emergency device on these things to where if it does go SAO, Overlord, or Log Horizon then the tech support team will come to get us out and repair it. If that's what you're asking, but I'm assuming you are dating Mina at this place like I'm dating Nejire here."

Grav sighed and nodded, going over to the sink to wash up, "I'm actually starting to like it, here. It gives me a place to start from scratch, you know? Start from zero."

Nemui chuckled, "I wish I could relate to starting from scratch. As a you know what, I was born to with power to fight my siblings for a stupid reason. Here with this you know what, he is similar in which he was born to do things he didn't want. We both abandoned those things to start a new life with what we got."  
Nemui dried his hands off after he washed them, "But starting with nothing would be nice, but for now let's enjoy this place... I'm with you that this world doesn't feel like a game but something... more."

Grav agreed, "I know, right... By the way, think we should tell them about base reality 63?"

Nemui chuckled while getting into character, "Maybe some other time when we are in class. Well since we are here you want to make this a double date? You and Mina and I bring Nejire over to the same table."

Grav smiled while also getting into character, drying up, "Sure."

Before they walk out the restroom Nemui said, "Since this isn't technically violating the laws... we could have the right to have children, if you think about it. I have one child already, but I usually try to stay away from to protect him... it would be nice to actually raise kids."

As they walked out, Grav wondered, "Still… I wonder who my parents are."

Nemui said, "They said they will have the results tomorrow. I hope you have nice parents until Endeavor or mine."  
Nemui then went to get Nejire to tell her the unbelievable luck he had that Grav was there. They went over to have the double date which Nejire said, "You must be Grav, Nemui's friend and you must be Mina."

Grav smiled, "That's right. Mina? This is one of The Big Three."

Mina said, "Like the top three students at the school, that's cool."  
Nejire cheerfully, "I have a few questions, like if your horns broke off, can they regrow? And can you wiggle them?"  
She was about to continue but Nemui kindly, "Nejire, can you ask one question at a time? You might scare them."  
Nejire smiled, "I'm sorry for scaring you..."  
Nemui laughed, "Don't worry, your just curious and nothing scare Grav that easy."

Grav bluntly spoke, "I've witnessed the end result of Nemui pitting Doomsday against SCP-682."

Mina said, "I haven't tried breaking my horns off to see if they grow back and I can't wiggle them."  
Nejire asked, "What's a Doomsday?"  
Nemui scratched his head, "Those were dark times of me experimenting with things I shouldn't be experimenting in the first place."

Grav explained, "To make it easier to understand, Doomsday is a Nomu that has Super Strength, Retractable Spikes, and Cumulative Death Adaptation Quirks."

Nejire asked, "Interesting, then what is SCP-682?"  
Nemui explained, "It is an unkillable reptile that is also smart and huge."  
Mina asked, "Is that what you do on your spare time or just something you did in the past and you are doing something softer?"

Nemui said, "I think we have gotten softer like I'm currently learning to play guitar and banjo, so I don't go so extreme like that as much."

Grav shook his head, "We do weird fights once a month. The famous ones that go with fictional characters from video games and Anime are Wiz and Boomstick."

Nemui said, "Interesting fights, but in the end, no one dies because of my quirk which I send them back."  
Nejire smiles, "You guys are curious and genius, why you take us to one of those fights."  
Mina said, "Yeah!"

Nemui and Grav shared a look, before Grav asked, "To give them a taste of how epic it can get, Alucard versus Walter?"

Nemui nodded, "Okay, are you sure we can't go softer?"  
Nemui the warped the four into a colosseum like structure which then Alucard on side of the ring and Walter was on the other, which they were frozen in place. Nejire asked, "Why are they moving?"  
Nemui said, "I'm freezing them with the time part of my quirk."  
Nejire cheerfully asked, "Does that mean you can just freeze villains in place, and you can just cuff them? Could you also reverse aging?"  
Nemui chuckled, "Yes I can, but that is just scratching the surface of the quirk."  
Nemui looked over to Grav to see when he let the match begin. Grav sighed, "Well, time to give you girls some insight as to what we find slightly amusing..."

With a snap of his fingers, the ground underneath the fighters broke, sending them into the ruins of a city.

Nemui then snapped his fingers to unfreeze the fighters to start attacking each other. Mina and Nejire flinched and looked in awe at the destruction and fight. Nemui grabbed Nejire to bring her close, "Don't worry, we'll be fine and none of them can die as long as I'm here."  
Nejire embraced his comfort and enjoyed it. Mina commented in disgusted awe, eating some chips that Grav provided, "It's like watching a movie car wreck. It's terrifying, but you can't look away from it..."

Grav said, "Yeah, your right."  
Nejire asked, "How did you discovered you could do this?"  
Nemui said, "Before me and Grav met... my parents would make me go to different dimensions to steal stuff and freeze people in time. When I escaped... I would do this to satisfy my god complex I had at the time... but after I met Grav, I shared it with him which we both found entertainment out of it."

Grav points out, "Not all of us Quirk users had great childhoods. In fact, it's society that's making heroes and villains in the first place. Take Kurogiri, for example: he could make an economical killing by running a business to transfer people faster than an airplane."

Nejire asked, "How do you know the villains? Black Mist is who you call Kurogiri, do you know he personally?"  
Mina asked, "Yeah, how do you know them?"  
Nemui said, "We have been in many timelines and many dimensions, we have seen it all and know it all."

Grav was silent as they all watched the fight beginning to draw to a close, before bluntly asking as he turned to Nejire, "So, how long do you think you can last while Nemui is shagging you?"

Nejire looking innocent, "What?"  
Nemui looked at Mina, "How do you handle big things?"  
Mina asked, "Huh?"

Grav bluntly spoke, eating popcorn, "We aren't virgins, so we know how to fuck you into unconsciousness."

The girls were red which Nemui chuckled, "Don't worry we will go easy on y'all."  
Nejire asked, "Y'all?"  
Nemui said, "I was born in Texas, in the Southern part of the US, we have phrases like 'y'all' meaning you all. Grav also has some interesting phrases as well that he sometimes says."

Grav froze, before slowly turning to Nemui and stated, "I thought we wouldn't talk about that time. Reality 63 was just too confusing when it came down to mental questioning."

Nemui said, "My bad, but anyways the fight is about to end."  
The girls looked at fight to see it was about to finish. The fight ended in Alucard winning. Nemui then froze the two fighters healed them then they disappeared back to their world which Nemui smiled, "Next month maybe Thanos versus Darksied or what do you have in mind?"

Grav raised an eyebrow, "Rogue versus Wonder Woman."

Nemui nodded, "Sounds good."  
Nemui then engraved on the stone board near them which the girls also multiple names with dates on them which Mina asked, "Are those all the fights that you made?"  
Nemui nodded, "That is every fight we made here in this arena."

Grav added, "Some of them weren't even our suggestions. We sometimes just took two random names and made them fight."

Nejire said, "Do you do anything but make fights with different fights?"  
Nemui said, "We experiment with items from other dimensions, talk with powerful beings, and learn many things. I love the talks with Dr. Manhattan, SCP-682, SCP-049, and many other smart beings."

Grav admits, "When visiting a totally twisted society, I try to see the 'slums' and make it better. Every weekend, I actually make an effort to make the living conditions better. Be a hero is small ways, you know?"

Mina and Nejire agreed with the statement which Nemui said, "That's why we go with the oven in his bag to make some food for the people of the slums. I never lived in the slums but see the people there made me want to help them."  
Mina said, "That's really nice of you guys to do."  
Nejire said, "Yeah, you guys will be great heroes in the future."

Grav wondered as they left and returned to their home reality, "Hey, Nejire? Ever heard of this concept called the Golden Spiral?"

Nejire smiled, "Yes I have!"

Grav raised an eyebrow, "The math equations involving the Golden Rectangle?"

Nejire said, "Yeah."  
Nemui raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going with this, most people find this unusual for their friends to bring up equations. But we are not normal people in the first place."

Grav explained, "Well, while separated in that Infinite Loops reality, I participated in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventures: Steel Ball Run segment. A guy named Gryo taught me something called the 'Spin', which is basically spinning an object to the ratio of the Golden Rectangle. However, it got to bullsh*t levels when he told me about, by making a rectangle within a rectangle, an object could spin for infinity. I'm curious to see if it applies to this reality as well."

Nejire said, "I'll try that sometime and I will let you know."  
Nemui said, "I nearly forgot Steel Ball Run... that would helpful for her."  
Mina said, "That sounds really interesting."

Grav smiled, reminiscing, "It was a race across America in a Wild West-type setting. From the Californian desert to the New York harbor... it was a blast."

Nemui laughed, "It was indeed a blast."

Grav frowned, "Sadly, I found out about the origin of my Quirk, the next loop after that..."

Nemui frowned, "Remember it's not the quirk that makes the person... it's the person that makes the person."  
Mina said, "Exactly!"

Grav sighed, "The guy I replaced in that moment, he knew that, yet still decided against it."

Nemui said, "Yeah, he did."

Grav shrugged, "Regardless, you two gals should know that Nemui and I had our fair share of relationships. The first one I fell for was this girl named Hyuga Hinata."

Nemui said, "Aaah yeah! Remember me and Esdeath."

Grav shuddered, "I remember..."

Nemui giggled, "I had a fun time, I don't know what you were afraid of."  
The girls were at the two in question of Esdeath.

Grav filled in, "She's a literal ice-cold general that can literally freeze time. Not only that, but she's a bit yandere for someone in her main universe. However, just before we left the Infinite Loops, she said something about 'permanently moving to MHA'."

Nemui laughed, "She isn't moving as long as she doesn't have powers like mine. But remember that I'm the one who can melt that said ice cold heart."

Grav deadpan, "She went with the 'multiversal reincarnation' route."

Nemui said, "You know I can redirect her anywhere I want and besides she can't harm us. She's a nice person if you get to know her."

Grav shrugged, going into a café before coming back out with four cups, "Yeah, well, not like anything's going to NOT happen. Also, there's one thing missing from all of this, despite what anyone thinks..."

Mina asked, "What is it?"

An explosion rocked the street, causing Nemui, Nejire, and Mina to go rim-rod straight as Grav merely blankly stared straight ahead, a gust briefly blowing past them in the opposite direction to the explosion and ruffling their hear slightly. Grav nodded, handed the tray of drinks to Nemui before walking in the opposite direction of the explosion while the other three merely looking in that direction, "With luck, it's already done."

Nemui walked away from the explosion to say, "Come on, time to go... the licensed heroes will handle that."  
Nejire looked at Nemui, "Really? You going to walk away from that, what if they need our help?"

Suddenly, empty school buses flew past them and at the chaos, crashing into the villain and trapping them. The three can hear Grav yell in the distance, "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DESTROYING MY FAVORITE BAR!"

Nemui said, "Let him have his fun which we are backing up to get out of the damage zone. Which I will fix this mess when he finishes."  
They watched Grav and the villain which Nemui saw another villain which Nemui snapped his fingers to freeze him in time, he said, "I'm going to deal with that one."  
Nemui made multiple clones to attack him and made many combos on the villain then the clones disappeared which Nemui unfreezes the villain which he fell to the ground in pain.

Which after the fight, they went to different places which Nemui was going to head to the dorms after taking Nejire to her house until Nejire smiled, "My parents aren't home… you can spend the night her, if you want?"

Nemui chuckled, "Okay."

Nemui went inside her house to spend the night with her.

**Not in Game**

BAS said, "Okay, we are finally going to head to a point where we can finally add you Hardcasekara to the game."

Hardcasekara said, "Nice!"

Which then the guys got up to stretch for a little bit, Ghost said, "I got to get something really quick."

Hardcasekara said, "I now need to use the restroom for some reason."

BAS shrugged as they went which he put on the headset to mess around in the villain route.


	14. The Fall of the Titans

**The Fall of the Titans**

**In Villain Route**

Kamin waited for his best men to come in which Sozo, Hisashi, Kokoro, Han, Greed, and another man named Accelerator (Quirk: Vector Manipulation) to arrive to his office. When they arrived Kamin smiled, "Hello everyone… the time has come."

They smirked as Kamin continued, "Today is the fall of the two titans that have ruled over this country for a long time. Stain has been captured by the police so he will not bother with our trades and with the defeat of All Might and All for One will let the people know who they should fear, respect, and obey."

They were ready for this which Kamin said, "You six will make sure you defeated the league and heroes that try to interfere with my combat with All Might and All for One. I'm planning on going all out so be prepared for the amount of damage I might accidentally cause."

They nodded which then Kamin looked at his watch, "In 5 minutes… it will all begin."

Kokoro opened a portal for everyone to get into the other side for their battle.

**Kamino Square**

All for One just warped everyone from the bar to him so he can give Tomura some words. When Tomura, his league, and Bakugo arrived, Tomura said, "Sensei… please forgive me."

AFO chuckled, "It's alright Tomura, I'm here for you. It's okay to make mistakes, they are necessary for your success. Now step back a little bit."

Tomura stepped back which All Might appeared to punch AFO, All Might said, "I'll have you return everything, ALL FOR ONE!"

All for One (AFO) said, "Will you kill me again, All Might?"

AFO threw him back which caused a very powerful shock wave that sended people flying back. AFO then continued, "You've gotten weaker All Might."

Deku was impressed that AFO was still this strong, he remembers he was getting weaker like All Might but like All Might he was still a force to reckon with. All Might asked, "What about you? What is with that industrial mask you've got there?"

They heard clapping which they turned to see Kamin, "You two are just old antiques of the past… All for One and One for All… Evil and Good… it's about time I do something about that."

AFO chuckled, "I'm glad you can join me…"

Kamin snapped his fingers which his men appeared and knocked out Tomura and his league then tied them up, AFO asked, "What is this?!"

Kamin smiled, "I will not join this fight on your side or All Might's in that fact… but as the man who will end this war between the two quirks."

All Might was ready to fight the two, AFO said, "Very well!"

AFO used 'Air Cannon' on Kamin but Kamin snapped his fingers to negate the powerful shockwave. Kamin appeared in front of AFO to grab him and throw him at All Might, All Might didn't catch AFO but punched him instead. Kamin appeared behind All Might to punch him with a lot of power to where he coughed out a lot of blood. Kamin grabbed All Might to use him as a weapon to beat up AFO with.

Gran Torino decided to come join the fight, but he was redirected to tackle Endeavor who was also there. Endeavor shouted, "Watch out old man!"

Accelerator smirked, "Gran Torino… it's been a while. How was retirement?"

Gran Torino looked at him, "Accelerator… you are supposed to be dead, how are you alive?"

Accelerator pointed at Kamin, "He found my soul and my skeleton, which he remade my body to where I can live again. He also made my body the same it was back in my prime before you killed me."

Gran Torino was old and couldn't fight Accelerator like he used to, but he knows how to defeat him. Gran Torino quickly attacked him, but Accelerator kept using his quirk to redirect him and hurt him. Sozo saw Edgeshot which he created many monsters to fight him which Kokoro had his back on warping Edgeshot away from them. Hisashi, Greed, and Han went to fight Endeavor which Hisashi would breathe hot fire while Greed made himself out of fireproof materials to beat the shit out of him. Han was about to join them, but he needs Bakugo to get the hell out and make sure the league doesn't escape. Han grabbed Bakugo to throw him to a wall which had some kids hiding there. The kids took Bakugo with them as the escaped and he continued his watch for more heroes and the league who are captured.

All Might then sent a punch to Kamin while AFO made a quirk combination to punch Kamin as well. Kamin then put both his hands to grab the fists to redirected them to each other's faces. Kamin chuckled, "This is too easy… but I'm want to end this."

All Might grunted, "Same here."

AFO chuckled, "I couldn't agree more."

Kamin then was surrounded in orange energy then it covered the area making a giant dome. All Might covered his eyes until it calmed down which they saw Kamin sitting on a throne. Kamin smiled, "Welcome to the Soul World! This is the final resting peace for all lost spirits to come to…"

Kamin pointed at the sky which All Might and AFO looked up to see a lot of spirits of people. A few spirits came down which All Might and AFO were in shock, Kamin smirked at the black hair woman, "What is your name?"

The woman replied, "Nana… Nana Shimura."

All Might was in shock that Kamin has his mentor's soul and Kamin looked at the white-haired man to ask, "Do you know the eyeless man over there?"

The man looked at AFO, "Brother?"

If AFO had eyes and tear ducts, he would be crying from hearing his brother's voice. Kamin smiled, "You see… in the end, you come to me, and you belong to me."

AFO in rage, "You are not the devil, villain, or evil… you are the Grim Reaper!"

All Might has never seen AFO in this state in his life and seeing it now terrified him, Kamin made a scythe in his right hand, "That's right… I am the collector of souls… I am the person where people go to when they die… I am the Reaper. All for One… I have been meaning to collect your soul… for a while now. Like when All Might almost killed you."

AFO then chanted a bunch of quirks to attack Kamin but Kamin smirked, "Come and fight me… you will lose in the end."

AFO then made his ultimate quirk combination to punch Kamin but Kamin summoned a bunch of souls to make a bigger and stronger fist to punch him back. When the two fists collided AFO flew back at great speed, but another fist came to punch him to the ground. All Might went to punch Kamin but Kamin summoned all the previous users of One for All came to stop All Might's punch and started fighting him. All Might was in shock by this which Kamin said, "These souls are mine which I have collected… they follow me to the end."

All Might and AFO got next to each other which AFO said, "We have no choice but to work together to defeat him."

All Might in anger, "I really hate to say this… but you are right."

Kamin laughed, "What's funny about this is that you haven't passed One for All to anyone… If you die here… then One for All and All for One belong to me as well!"

All Might said, "I may have failed to find a successor for One for All, but One for All will never belong to you…"

Kamin said, "Because it can't be taken… well you see I have the soul of its creator which I can see the quirk wanting to be taken back to him… which is exactly what I'm going to do."

Kamin disappeared then reappeared to punch AFO into All Might then made spikes to stab All Might's weak spot then as Kamin was about to cut off All Might's head… AFO appeared to take the hit. AFO's legs got cut off instead of All Might's head. AFO flew to the ground which Kamin said, "Someone is trying to rush progress…"

AFO touched All Might which Kamin cut off their arms, "I'm not allowing that."

Then with one touch on AFO and All Might… they closed their eyes and their souls left their bodies. Kamin chuckled, "Your burdens have now been lifted… you are now free."

The souls and quirks flew into the air which Kamin made the dome disappear revealing him undamaged with AFO and All Might dead on the ground. The news helicopter got it on camera live for the country to see, which Kamin looked to his men to say, "Let's go home now… we won."

They came to him with Kokoro warped them out leaving the league knock out and tied up, two dead bodies, and three defeated heroes. The country cried from the death of All Might which it was Kamin Hitoshi who killed them, and everyone now feared him and his yakuza. The mayor then called upon the Japanese military to do something about it, but he got no response from the government.

**The Base**

Kamin made phone calls to make sure his father can't call upon the military to hunt him down. Sozo brought a beer bottle to Kamin, "You did it, brother. You became the strongest man in the country and made this yakuza the most feared one as well."

Kamin opened the beer bottle, "I couldn't have gotten here without you and everyone in the yakuza."

Sozo chuckled, "So, what is next?"

Kamin smiled, "Isn't it obvious… we keep growing and protect everything we worked so hard for."

Sozo smiled, "I guess so… Endeavor's popularity is going to drop because he was there at the fight and he got his ass kicked."

Kamin chuckled, "A lot of people will lose faith in heroes, police, and government… just like the early days of the first yakuza in this country's history. All Might was this 'Symbol of Peace' and All for One was 'Symbol of Evil'… which I took both of them away."

Eri came in which Kamin picked her up, "Hey! How are you doing?"

Eri smiled, "I drew you a picture!"

Kamin put her down which she showed him a picture of her, Kamin, Sozo, Izuku, and the main members of the yakuza. He looked closely at the words 'Papa' with an arrow pointing at the little picture of him. He chuckled, "It's beautiful, Eri."

Kamin patted Eri's head then put the picture on his wall to wear anyone can see, because he was terrifying for killing All Might and AFO he might as well have a cute drawing to calm people down when they are in his office. Which he got on his computer to read the news while Eri played at Sozo's base. Then 'Chapter 6 Completed' appeared.


End file.
